For the Rest of My Life
by turkygurl
Summary: A Post S4 fic. LukeLorelai finally. I know it's been done. I would appreciate reviews. COMPLETE.
1. A Night to Remember

These are not my characters, I only wish they were. Thanks to ASP for creating them.  
  
This is a fic post-season 4. It will concentrate mainly on Luke and Lorelai. I don't know how long it will wind up being or exactly where we will end up so bear with me.  
  
We fade up from black to see Lorelai catch Rory as she falls. Rory collapses sobbing into Lorelai's arms. "What have I done?" she cries over and over. Lorelai just rubs her back and holds her baby girl just as she has done through every hurt and pain Rory has ever gone through.  
  
"It's okay. Shhhhh. I'm right here. It will all be okay." Lorelai whispers. "No, it won't." Rory cries," You know what will happen now. The whole town will know about this by morning. I will have to live with their stares. I am the scarlet woman."  
  
"Well, Rory, you may not want to hear this, but it's true. You will have to accept the fact that what you did was wrong. Don't interrupt me; I am not finished. You are not the only one here to blame. Dean is as much to blame as you are, and as much as I hate the fact of him taking another breath on this earth, you and he will have to talk and figure out just where you go from here. If you do truly love each other, then the two of you alone need to decide where to take this."  
  
"I don't love him." Rory whispered. Lorelai looks at her daughter intently for a moment and then speaks, "Then you have to tell him." With that, Lorelai stands up and helps Rory to her feet. "I need to think about this. I am a rational person and I DO NOT do things like this." Rory begins to explain. "I need to go inside and think this through. Not just what I did, but what I am going to do now." Lorelai stares at her daughter and finally says, "Yes, you should. But not now. Now you need to sleep. Maybe not here, but you need to sleep." Rory stops her and says, "I can't sleep. Not after what I did. I need to think. This is going to be one major all-nighter. I have got to get things straight in my head before I can talk about them. And I can't have you here. You will make me want to talk about it, and I just can't do that right now. In fact, it may be better if I don't talk about this at all for a while."  
  
Lorelai looks intently at her daughter and says sadly, "If that is what you need. I will be here when you finally want to talk. I guess I will see you later." Lorelai then turns and walks away sadly. Not knowing quite why, she continues walking. Not toward the Dragonfly and back to her responsibilities and people that need her. Instead she walks absently toward the one place she knows she can find solace and a shoulder. The one place she can find someone to listen to her, to be what she needs. _Luke's_  
  
When she gets there and tries the door, it won't budge. Locked. Lorelai sits down on the steps and thinks_,"Where is he when I need him. Oh no. Band-aids. Luke. Kirk. Naked Kirk. The Dragonfly. Luke kissed me. I kissed Luke. I KISSED LUKE. Oh my God. What is going on here. Luke isn't Luke. Rory isn't Rory. Maybe I'm not me."_ "Is this some kind of alternate universe?" Lorelai wonders aloud. "Coffee?" Asks a familiar voice. "Luke, don't tease me at a time like this," Lorelai says painfully. As she looks up, Luke sees the pain and confusion on her face. "Hey, what is it?" he asks as he sits down on the step beside her.  
  
"It's Rory. I want to tell you, but I can't. I need you to understand how much I need to talk to someone, but I can't betray Rory's trust. More than anything, I just want you to be Luke. To just understand without saying anything and most of all, I need coffee." Lorelai said breathlessly. "Well, if it's coffee you need, then coffee you shall have." Luke said taking her hands and helping her up. "Come on inside and I will get the coffee started. Then we can talk about anything, or nothing. Whatever you want."  
  
"Luke, you don't like to talk about nothing. It annoys you. Remember?" Lorelai asked. Luke looked right into her eyes and said, "Yes it does, but if it is what you need, then that is what I will do. I will talk about how they made such a fuss over voting for a new color M&M just to take it out again. I will talk about how you can't eat half a bag of chips because then the other half gets jealous they didn't get picked. I will talk about anything you want as long as I can make you smile, even for a second."  
  
Lorelai returned his gaze and said, "From the man who grunts to get his point across, that came out rather well." As Luke rolled his eyes, she reached across the counter and covered his hand with hers. "I mean it. That was so nice. But this is what I mean when I was rambling about an alternate universe. Even you are not you. You are this guy; this incredibly cute, sensitive, sweet guy. You bring me flowers, you say nice things, you even kissed me." "You kissed me too." Luke interrupts with a sheepish grin. "And maybe I have always been like that, except for the bringing flowers thing, that was a first; but you have never tried to find out." "Well, who knew what I was missing?" Lorelai remarked with a huge grin. "See, there's the smile I was talking about." Luke said grinning at her. "Coffee's ready," he said as he poured her a cup. "Mmmmmm," Lorelai remarked as she sipped her coffee, "Perfect end to a not totally, but partially perfect night." "Look at it this way," Luke began, "At the very least it is a night to remember." Lorelai held up her mug to toast Luke, smiled and said, "To many more nights to remember." 


	2. Rescue Me

These are not my characters, I only wish they were. Thanks to ASP for creating them.  
  
Later that night................  
  
With the coffee mug on the counter, Luke and Lorelai sit next to each other at the counter. "Better now?" Luke asks. "Much," Lorelai replies with a smile, "But you know what would make it even better?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, we got interrupted earlier, by Kirk. It's a shame too. I would have liked to see where that was going," Lorelai said with a shy smirk.  
  
Luke blushes, smiles and then says "Me too."  
  
They sit in awkward silence for a minute and then Lorelai clears her throat and says, "You know, I really should get back to the Inn."  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Why? Oh that's right, I almost forgot. You do have a room there."  
  
Luke says, "Come on, I'll walk with you."  
  
They walk out of the diner and after he locks the door he takes her hand and they begin to walk toward the Inn. She looks down at their hands and smiles. They walk in silence, occasionally stealing shy glances at each other then looking down as they blush and smile.  
  
As they get to the Inn an angry voice cuts into their thoughts, "So you left me for the diner guy?"  
  
"Jason, I thought I told you to leave."  
  
"I thought you couldn't possibly be serious. I thought that we needed to talk and we obviously do.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about. We are done. I am through with you. Leave now and never come back." Lorelai said in an angry whisper.  
  
"Oh, I'll leave. But don't misunderstand me. This isn't over." Jason said over his shoulder as he walked past Lorelai.  
  
Luke grabbed Jason's arm as he walked by and said, "If she said it's over then it's over."  
  
Jason twisted out of Luke's grasp and lunged for Lorelai as he shouted, "I'll have her back whether she likes it or not."  
  
Jason began dragging Lorelai toward his car as she cried, "LUKE!!!!!"  
  
Luke's fist cracked against Jason's jaw and Jason immediately fell to the ground. As he got up he glared at Luke and then looked at Lorelai and said, "Fine, if this is how you want to end things. It's over. But don't come crawling back to me when life with the diner man gets too simple. When he can't fulfill you. When he can't make you happy and you need excitement, don't come back to me."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Lorelai spat out.  
  
As Jason walked away, Luke put his arm around Lorelai's shoulders and walked her into the Inn.  
  
When they got inside, Sookie came rushing up to them asking, "What happened? I heard yelling."  
  
"Nothing Sookie, go back to bed. It was just Jason. He finally left." Lorelai said tiredly.  
  
As Sookie walks back upstairs, Lorelai puts her head on Luke's shoulder. "I could get used to this." She sighs. "Me too." Says Luke as he strokes her arm. "Come on, let's get you upstairs."  
  
"But I don't have a room," Lorelai began. "You have mine." Luke told her. "Dirty," Lorelai smiled. "I mean you can sleep in my room and I will go home." And with that Luke helped her up the stairs.  
  
When they entered his room, Lorelai sat on the bed and remarked, "I have nothing to wear, and I feel so bad for taking your room. I can go home and..." Luke stopped her by putting a hand to her lips. "No. You can stay here. If I know one thing it is that whatever is going on between you and Rory needs time to work itself out. If she is there at the house, then you need to be here. Don't worry about me. I will be fine."  
  
"Can you stay with me?" Lorelai asked, surprising herself when the words came out of her mouth. _"Oh my God, did I just ask him to spend the night with me? I am going to freak him out. Freak him out? I am freaking ME out. Who was that just now? Was that me? Just when we get things under control and start to figure them out, I go and mess things up again. What a stupid.."_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Luke saying seriously. "If that is what you need. I will do it. I'll sleep in the chair."  
  
"No, I mean, that's fine. If you want to. But you don't have to. I mean, you can sleep in the bed, with me. Not like that, I mean..." Lorelai stammered nervously.  
  
"Okay. Slow down. If you want me to be near you and sleep in the bed so that you are not alone, I will. If you want me in the chair because having me too close makes you nervous, I will. If you want me to go home and let you sleep, I will and I will call you in the morning to wake you up." Luke told her while crossing the room to hold her in his arms.  
  
"Stay." She whispered. And that was all he needed to hear. Luke went to his suitcase and took out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He took them to her and said, "Here, go change. I'm not going anywhere." She took the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. When she closed the door, Luke sat on the bed and put his head in his hands._ "I can't let this get to me." He thought, "I have to stay calm. Just to be near her though. This is going to be tough. I will be whatever she needs though, because she is all that I need."_ His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the bathroom door.  
  
"I never knew one of my t-shirts could look that good, "he said to her with a chuckle. She just smiled and came over to the bed. As they climbed into bed, Lorelai snuggled up against him and said, "Is this okay?"  
  
_"You have no idea."_ He thought. Instead he said, "Yeah, how's this." As he slipped his arm under her neck for her to rest her head on. "Wonderful." She whispered. "Thank you. For everything...." Lorelai then said, "This really has been an interesting night. I ran to you and you were there. You have always been there haven't you. I just never realized it before. I think this is going to be amazing don't you?" When she was greeted with silence she looked over at Luke and saw that he was sound asleep. "Goodnight," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Then she closed her eyes and went to sleep. 


	3. Leave the Past Behind

Lorelai woke up the next morning to find Luke sitting on the side of the bed putting on his shoes. "Good morning." She said, startling him. "Hey, I was going to wake you up, but you looked so peaceful so I decided to let you sleep for a little bit longer. Don't worry, it's early and no one else is up yet. I was going to go downstairs and start your coffee."  
  
Lorelai smiled up at him. "Where have you been all my life?" She asked before she realized what she said. He looked at her again, smiled and said, "Right in front of you, but you just never took the time to notice." With that, he walked out of the door. Lorelai sat up and thought about everything that had happened the night before. When she thought about her parents splitting up, Rory's affair with Dean, the test run of the Inn, Jason showing up, Luke kissing her, well there was one bright spot to the night, and Luke's fight with Jason, she began to get a headache. She slowly got up and got dressed. It was early enough where she could get home, shower and change before the guests began coming down to breakfast. She re-dressed herself in her skirt and top from the night before and then went downstairs to the kitchen. She heard voices in the kitchen and paused before entering the door.  
  
"Are you sure everything is okay?" Lorelai heard Sookie ask. "No, it's not all okay," Luke replied, "but it will be." Lorelai then smiled to herself and opened the kitchen door. "Good morning honey," Sookie said brightly. "Hey." Lorelai said to her. "And there's my coffee." Lorelai smiled as she walked up to Luke and took a mug of steaming coffee out of his hands. "Mmmmmm. Thank you. For everything." He looked at her and touched her arm. "You're welcome." She finished the mug in a few gulps as Sookie and Luke looked on, and then headed for the door. "You're okay with breakfast?" She called over her shoulder at Sookie. "Got it covered." Sookie shouted. When the door swung shut, Luke turned to Sookie and said, "Need some help?" "Thought you'd never ask." She replied.  
  
Lorelai's house  
  
As Lorelai walked inside she was met by a distraught looking Rory. "Where have you been?" Rory demanded. "What?" Lorelai asked, "You told me to leave. You told me you needed to think by yourself and that you couldn't think with me here." As if she didn't even hear her, Rory shouted, "Which one of your men were you out with tonight, huh? Jason, Alex, Luke, or maybe you were messing with Max again huh?" Lorelai, stunned, looked at her daughter and said, "I am going to take a shower and change. WE will deal with this later." "Sure, go wash the slime off., and while you're there take a look in the mirror if you want to see who taught me how to be like I am. You are the reason I turned out this way. You thought it would be good for a mom and daughter to best friends. Well, I don't. I think all these years, I needed a mom. Someone who would tell me exactly how to be, what to do, who to love. Instead, you showed by example, and let me tell you it was a lousy example."  
  
"You don't mean that. You are hurt and angry and looking for someone to take it out on. I will not dignify that attack with a juvenile response. You want to fight with someone, call Dean. I am going upstairs." Lorelai said as she turned around and began to climb the stairs. "I am going to Europe!" Rory called after her. "Have fun!" Lorelai remarked over her shoulder and shut her door. She walks to her bed and begins to cry.  
  
Rory walks into her room and begins throwing clothes into a suitcase. After one last look around her room, she grabs the suitcase and walks out of the room. "Goodbye." She calls up the stairs.  
  
Lorelai comes downstairs, showered and dressed, and fins a note on the table.  
  
_Dear Mom,  
  
Sorry about the blow up. You were right. I am mad, but mostly at myself. I don't know why I did what I did. I need time away from you, from Dean, and from everything just to think. I decided last night to take Grandma up on her offer to see Europe. We leave today. She needs to get away too. Maybe it will help us both to be outside of the situation so that we can take a fresh look inside. I am sorry about what I said about you. You have been a great mom and we really do have a great relationship. I just wanted to blame anyone but me. I hope things work out for you with Luke. If you start to freak out about anything, please call me FIRST, before you freak out on him. Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl and I will be fine.  
  
P.S. Grandma will be fine too. I think she just needs to be apart from Grandpa for a while so that they remember how much they love each other. I guess the same way you and I need our space.  
  
Talk to you soon. I love you.  
  
-Rory_  
  
When Lorelai walked into the Inn a half hour later, the guests were eating breakfast and talking. Ms.Patty remarked, "Lorelai, dear, you look like you've seen a ghost." Lorelai walked past her and walked absently into the kitchen where Luke and Sookie were talking and held out the letter. She could barely find the words to whisper, "She's gone." She then collapsed into Luke's arms and sobbed. 


	4. Starting Over

These are not my characters. I am just borrowing them for a little while so I can have my fun (Dirty).  
  
Sunday morning:  
  
"Here, sit down." Luke told Lorelai as he helped her into a chair. "Why don't you tell me what happened now. Help me help you." Sookie takes a look at the seriousness of Luke's face and says, "I'll give you two a minute alone. If you need me, I will be in the dining room checking on breakfast." With that said, Sookie exits the kitchen and Luke looks back into Lorelai's eyes, which are brimming with more tears.  
  
"How could she leave? I mean we have fought before, but never like this. She has never wanted to leave before." Lorelai cried. "I mean, I knew she was angry and hurt, and, and , and confused but that doesn't give her a right to run away from me."  
  
"I know this is hard for you to understand, but it is harder for me because I don't know the whole story. Why don't you start there." Luke offered, kneeling in front of her, stroking her arms.  
  
"Well, the other night, when I went home to get a camera, Rory was there. Dean was there. Rory and Dean were there. Together." Seeing the confused look on Luke's face, Lorelai repeated, "Together." "Together," Luke echoed, "Like together, together? Oh my God, Rory no...." Luke trailed off as the realization fully hit him.  
  
"Yes, so then Dean left and I was there and we fought. She said some really terrible things about me and Christopher and Sherry and how I am no better than her. She broke down and I comforted her. Then she said she needed to be alone and I left. I didn't know where I was going, but somehow I wound up with you. This morning when I went home, she was even more angry than when I left last night. She was mad at me for not being a good enough mother. She said horrible things to me, accused me of being the reason she turned out the way she was. She said I haven't been a good mother or a good example. She kept on yelling at me and I went upstairs and told her we would talk about it later. She left while I was in the shower and left me this note. What am I going to do? She's gone, Luke, she's really gone. I don't know how to bring her back." Lorelai sobbed.  
  
Luke looked at her and began to think, _"You just don't know, do you? You don't know how much of an amazing parent you have been for all these years. You have succeeded at doing this all alone. If this is anyone's fault it is Christopher's for not being there to tell his little girl that one day there will be slime that will tell you anything to get you to say yes."_ What he said was, "She was angry, you said it yourself, and confused, hurt, and scared all at once. She took out her emotions on you, which was wrong, but haven't we all done the same thing before. She is with your mom now. I know, spending a summer with Emily Gilmore is not your idea of fun, but maybe it will help Rory. It may also help you too. You need to learn how to live without Rory."  
  
"But I have. She was away at college all year, in case you missed it." Lorelai replied, still crying.  
  
"Oh, I didn't miss anything," Luke said to her. "Yes, she went to school, but was she ever gone for longer than a week or two at a time? No. The two of you have been together for so long that this is going to hurt. This isn't going to be easy. Maybe even as difficult as caffeine withdrawals; but it will make both of you stronger. She has your mom there to help her, and you have me here. If you'll let me help you." Luke whispered as he helped her to stand.  
  
Lorelai looked at him and just nodded. It was all she needed to do. Before her head was done confirming, she felt Luke's arms around her and felt the security and compassion that she longed for. "I had better get to work," she said quietly. "It will be good for me to keep busy and take my mind of Rory's problems."  
  
"Yeah, it will," Luke said as he slowly loosened his arms and took a step back from her. "Now, before you go out there, maybe you should fix your, uh, eyes." He said as he pointed to her mascara, which had run down her face by then.  
  
"Thanks," she said, as she took a towel and began wiping at her eyes. As she turned to head out into the dining room, she turned around and said, "See you tonight?"  
  
"Uh, okay, sure." He replied.  
  
"Good, cause we have a date you know. You, me, a movie? Remember?" She smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, I remember. Let's make it at seven-thirty?" Luke asks?  
  
"Okay, sounds good," Lorelai smiles as she turns and walks out into the dining room.  
  
7pm- Lorelai's House  
  
"Rory!!!! Where are you when I need you?!?!?!" Lorelai shouts through the house. "He will be here in half an hour and I still have no idea what I am going to wear." She then thinks to herself _"This is stupid. If someone hears me yelling like this, they are going to have me committed. I actually sound crazier than I really am. How about this one," she thinks, picking up a blue dress. "No, too dressy. Hmmm, this will work, and this and these shoes. Okay earrings. Maybe something small. No. How about dangly. Yeah, these will go nicely."_ As she puts on the last earring, there is a knock on the door. "Coming!" she calls down the stairs. "Dirty," Luke shouts from outside. As she opens the door both of them take a minute to stare at each other and admire. Luke is dressed in a black t- shirt with gray dress pants and Lorelai has on a short khaki skirt with a tight, low cut, blue shirt. "You look nice, "They both say at the same time. "Thanks," again in unison. Luke then touches Lorelai's arm. "Are you ready?" he asks. "Let's go." She replies. She closes her door and they walk out to his truck.  
  
"Where are we going again?" Lorelai asks. "This week has been so crazy that I am not even sure who I am, let alone what I am supposed to be doing."  
  
Luke smiled at her and said, "You are the beautiful, mildly insane, Lorelai Gilmore, who is going to dinner and a movie on her date with me, Luke Danes."  
  
Lorelai blushed and then looked down at her lap. "Thanks," she said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Anything for you," Luke said as he smiled and looked out onto the road.  
  
Sorry this one was a little longer than the others. I wanted to get their date started. This is going to be a roller coaster I think. Just like their lives so far. Hope you like it. 


	5. It's a Date

Sunday Night- Movies  
  
"I love this movie. Who knew you were a movie guy?" Lorelai remarked as they watched Breakfast at Tiffany's.  
  
"Shhhhhh," Luke whispered. "I told you I could be a movie guy. You like movies, why can't I?"  
  
"Because you don't. At least you never have before." Lorelai responded.  
  
"Well, maybe I am now." Luke mumbled.  
  
"Well maybe I kinda like this new you." Lorelai smiled  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll see how it goes." Luke then reaches for her left hand with his left hand and holds it on his leg for a minute, while playing with her fingers.  
  
"Umm, maybe you have never done this before, but usually people hold hands with the ones closest to each other." Lorelai smarted, smiling at Luke.  
  
"Well, then, I wouldn't have my other arm free to do this..." And with that, Luke slipped his other arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, okay. Then you do know what you're doing." Lorelai said, looking back at the movie and settling in by his side.  
  
When the movie finishes and they walk out of the theatre, Luke holds Lorelai's hand. "So," he starts, "would you like to get some coffee?"  
  
"You don't drink coffee." Lorelai points out grinning.  
  
"I know this. But you, however, do."  
  
Coffee Shop-  
  
As they drink from their cups, Lorelai keeps eyeing Luke.  
  
"What?" he asks. "Why do you keep looking at me that way?"  
  
"What is that again?" Lorelai asks.  
  
"What is what? Oh, the drink. Chai. It's tea. It's good. Want some?" Luke questions.  
  
As Lorelai sips it and grimaces, Luke smirks, "What, no good?"  
  
"I'll stick to coffee," she mumbles, then smiles into her cup  
  
As they walk to the truck, Lorelai asks, "So, I was thinking, since Rory is gone, when she went to Yale and missed the first movie night, you didn't mind..."  
  
As she trails off, Luke looks at her and says, "What are you asking?"  
  
"Do you want to come over and watch movies tomorrow night?"  
  
"Your movie choices suck."  
  
"You can pick the movies. Get 2 of them?"  
  
"Deal. Seven o'clock?"  
  
"Deal, "Lorelai responds as she smiles at him.  
  
During the ride home, they keep stealing glances at each other. Finally, Luke says, "I had a great time tonight."  
  
"Me too," Lorelai says shyly. "This was like our third date, but also like our first date. I keep telling myself that I shouldn't be nervous, but I am, cause I don't know if you like me, or how you like me, or why you like me, and now I am rambling. I'm gonna shut up now."  
  
Luke smiles at her and says, "Want an answer?"  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to. I am just being stupid and weird."  
  
"No, you're not. It's good that you're nervous, well not good, but okay, cause I am too. I do like you, in a _really like you_, like you way, and I like you because you're you, weird and everything."  
  
"Oh okay," Lorelai says fiddling with her hands. "Luke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I like you too."  
  
He smiles. She smiles. They drive.  
  
Lorelai's house.  
  
"So, do you want to come inside?" Lorelai asks.  
  
"Umm, if you're sure it's okay?"  
  
"It's okay, I like you remember?" Lorelai smiles.  
  
They walk inside and kinda stand there awkwardly. "This is new to me," Lorelai stammers.  
  
"You're house?" Luke asks.  
  
"No, this. Not dating, but dating you. I mean I'm dating you. It feels...."  
  
"Weird?" Luke asks.  
  
_"Oh god. He thinks I don't like him. NO WAIT DON"T DRAW BACK. I like this Luke. I like the guy who's right here."_ Lorelai looks him in the eyes and says, "No. It feels good. Warm, bubbly. Kinda like a first boyfriend. What's weird is. I am seeing it for the first time."  
  
_"She likes me. We are dating. She called me her boyfriend. She finally gets it."_ "I'm glad." Luke says as he walks toward her.  
  
"How long have you known?" Lorelai asks him.  
  
"Uh, a while." He responds  
  
"How long is a while?"  
  
"You would laugh if I told you." Luke said nervously.  
  
"No. I wouldn't. How long have you known?" Lorelai said seriously.  
  
"Years."  
  
"Years?"  
  
"Years. But I was always too scared to say anything. Or you were with someone. Or the timing was bad."  
  
"But the timings good now right?" Lorelai asks, stepping closer to him.  
  
"Yeah. It's right now. It fits. We fit." Luke said wrapping his arms around her waist and letting his hands fall in the small of her back.  
  
Lorelai lifted her head to look in his eyes. Both of their faces drew closer to each other until their lips met. They kissed tenderly at first, each not knowing how the other felt. As they both responded to each other, the kiss deepened and when Lorelai opened her lips, Luke slipped in his tongue and began gently massaging her tongue with his.  
  
Lorelai reached up and slipped her hand around Luke's head and began running her fingers through his hair. She felt this kiss begin to get more urgent and responded by pressing her body further against him. She heard him let out a moan and then he slowly ended the kiss, while holding her close to him.  
  
"I should go." He said.  
  
"Okay," she whispered. "But I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As Luke shut the door, Lorelai ran upstairs and collapsed on her bed. "He likes me." She said giggling. "Oh my god, I'm thirteen."  
  
"She likes me." Luke said, opening his truck door. "It's about time."  
  
Diner- morning  
  
Luke hears the jingle, but doesn't lift his head. He knows it's her. He knows if he lifts his head and looks at her, everyone in the diner will know how he feels.  
  
Lorelai walks in and bumps into a table. Man, that was smooth. Why isn't he looking up? Does he know it's me? Does he think we made a mistake?" She walks up to the counter and sits down.  
  
Luke looks up from wiping the counter and looks into her eyes. He smiles. She smiles back.  
  
"Hey." Lorelai says  
  
"Hey yourself." He responds. "Coffee to go?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
As she takes the cup from him, their fingers brush and they look at each other and smile. "I gotta go. See you later?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it."  
  
As she turns to walk out she smiles and tucks a stray hair behind her ear.  
  
_"God, she's beautiful."_ He thinks.  
  
_"When did he get cute? He's cute. Cute. Luke is cute and I like him."_  
  
Lorelai smiled all the way to the Dragonfly and when she got inside, Sookie asked, "What's up?"  
  
"Huh?" Lorelai said coming back to reality. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, that with your head in the clouds, you should be able to tell me what is going on up there." Sookie teased.  
  
Lorelai sat down on a chair. "Well, if I tell you, do you swear not to tell anyone else? Not even Jackson?"  
  
Sookie looked at her seriously and said, "I swear. And this had better be good."  
  
"Oh it's good. I am dating Luke."  
  
"Luke? _Luke_, Luke? Diner Luke? Luke who has had a thing for you forever? That Luke?" Sookie asked  
  
"The very same." Lorelai sighed.  
  
"That is awesome. How did you find out he liked you?"  
  
"He told me."  
  
"_He_ told you?"  
  
"He told me. While we were out on a date. To the movies. Which Luke now goes to. Because he likes me. Me. Lorelai Gilmore. Luke likes me. And I like him too."  
  
"Wow. This is good. Too bad I can't tell anyone." Sookie remarked.  
  
_"Sookie"  
_  
"I know, I know. I'm just teasing you. I think it's great. It's about time. So, are you guys jumping in or taking it slow?" Sookie asked  
  
"Umm, well we haven't really talked about anything yet. I think we are just going to let this happen. Just us, without any pressure from anyone else. That way we can see exactly where it goes." Lorelai explained.  
  
"Good idea. So when is your next date?" Sookie wondered.  
  
"Tonight. Movies at my place. And I have no idea what I am going to wear."

Please send me some reviews if you like this and also if you have any suggestions on where this should go so I know if I should keep writing.


	6. Movie Night

Monday evening- Lorelai's  
  
Lorelai puts on her tightest, low-rise jeans and a skimpy tank top with a plunging neckline. She fluffs her hair and then goes downstairs to put together the spread of food.  
  
Luke stands outside and takes a deep breath before he knocks. _"Okay. Stay calm. You are just here to watch a movie. Only a movie. Just watching. Nothing else. Stay cool."_ He thinks.  
  
Lorelai opens the door and takes a quick breath when she sees Luke. _"Please don't let him hear my heartbeat. Please don't let him see how nervous and shaky I am."_ She thinks. "You look nice," she says.  
  
"So do you," Luke replies, taking in the view as Lorelai turns around and enters the house.  
  
"So, the food is set out. I'll get some drinks."  
  
"Lorelai, what is this?" Luke asks from the living room.  
  
Lorelai comes out of the kitchen and sees what he is pointing to. "You call yourself a health nut and you don't know what vegetables are?" she teased.  
  
"I was just surprised you did. And that you bought them." Luke said to her.  
  
"Anything for you, dear."  
  
"Don't call me dear."  
  
"Sweetums?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pookie?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then I will have to think of something original. Hmmm, how about Coffee Stud?"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Just between us? This is never said in public?"  
  
"Deal" Lorelai responded walking to him and handing him his drink. "Here you go, Coffee Stud."  
  
"I am going to regret this." Luke sighed.  
  
"You just hate that I have so much power over you." Lorelai told him smiling and kissing his cheek.  
  
"Oh believe me, you'll find out who has the power one of these days." Luke responded playfully.  
  
"Dirty."  
  
"Movie."  
  
"Deal. What did you get anyway?" she asks as she picks up the movie cases. "Field of Dreams and Terminator? I let you pick the movies and you pick two that you know I wouldn't want to watch."  
  
"Silly me, "Luke responded smiling at her.  
  
"Fine, have it your way. We'll watch the movies. But I don't have to like them."  
  
"I just figured that since you love to mock movies, I would give you a few that have enough mocking substance to keep you busy."  
  
"Hmmph. Good plan," Lorelai says as they sit down to watch the movie.  
  
After Field of Dreams Lorelai gets up to get more drinks. "Go ahead and put the Terminator, I'll just be a second in here."  
  
As she refills the drinks she begins to think,_ "Okay, so we made it through a movie without kissing. But I want him to kiss me. I don't want him to wait for me to make the move. I want him to want to kiss me. Does he want to kiss me. What if he doesn't. What if he really wants to take this slow. Is there anything wrong with taking it slow? No. But I don't want to go slow. I am just now noticing him like that and I really like what I see. I like the backwards hat. I like the flannel. He's cute. I'm gushing. Seriously, I am thirteen now, and the boy I like, likes me too. Do, I wait for him to kiss me or do I kiss him first, or what? Okay, calm down. Let him set the pace. Just wait for it to happen. You have been waiting this long, what is a little bit longer."  
_  
She picks up the drinks and when she walks back into the living room, Luke stares at her as she crosses the room. "What took you so long?" he asks.  
  
"Oh, uh nothing. Just thinking."  
  
"About what?" Luke asks suspiciously.  
  
"How much I like you."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Movie?" Luke responds.  
  
"Yeah." Lorelai smiles.  
  
As they watch the movie, Lorelai keeps looking at Luke. Whenever she looks away, he is looking at her. Luke readjusts himself on the couch and slips his arm around Lorelai. She leans back into his chest and puts her head on his shoulder. Luke gently strokes her arm with his fingers and Lorelai responds by taking his other hand in hers and playing with his fingers. After a few more minutes of pretending to watch the movie, Luke disengages his fingers from hers and touches her chin. He then turns her head to face him and guides her mouth to his. He begins by gently kissing her lower lip and she opens her mouth slightly to allow for a deeper kiss. His tongue enters her mouth and begins gently swirling around hers as his arms envelop her in an embrace. She slowly turns her body until her chest is against his. When he feels her body press against his, he gasps and she takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He runs his fingers through her hair as her hands begin exploring his chest. His muscles twitch with every movement of her fingers. When their faces part and they look at each other, Lorelai looks down, shyly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luke asks tenderly.  
  
"Why did it take us so long?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Does it matter now?"  
  
"No."  
  
And with that they kissed again. Gently and without urgency. This time, when the kiss was over, Luke looked into Lorelai's eyes and said, "It's late and I probably need to get home."  
  
Lorelai smiled at him and remarked, "Yeah cause who knows what would happen if you stayed."  
  
"Oh, I think we both know. And that's why I'm leaving." Luke smiled at her as he stood up to leave.  
  
"Well, goodnight then," Lorelai smiled as she walked him to the door. "I had a great time."  
  
"Yeah me too. So, tomorrow night? Dinner? Hartford? Seven?"  
  
"Ish. And yeah sounds good."  
  
"Okay then, I will see you at seven." Luke maintained as he kissed her goodnight.  
  
"Ish," Lorelai whispered as he walked to his truck.  
  
As his truck pulled away, she shut the door, squealed like a teenager, and ran up to her room to hug her pillow and smile. 


	7. Make Up Your Mind

These characters are not mine. Oh, how I wish Luke was.  
  
Previously: Luke kissed Lorelai. Lorelai kissed Luke. Rory slept with Dean. Lorelai found out. Rory hated Lorelai. Lorelai left, spent night with Luke (not dirty) after Luke chased Jason away forever (YEAAAAHHH!!!!). Rory left for Europe to think. Lorelai and Luke went on a date. Luke came over and watched movies the next night, but left before much happened. Rory called and Lorelai told her she was dating Luke, Rory echoed our sentiments when she said, "About time." Are we all up to speed now? Good, lets move on, shall we?

* * *

Tuesday morning- Lorelai's  
  
The phone rings and Lorelai runs over to answer it as she towel dries her hair.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mom?" Rory asks.  
  
"Hey kiddo. How are you?"  
  
"Okay. This trip is not as distracting as I thought."  
  
"Sorry. So, how's grandma?" Lorelai asked to take Rory's mind off of Dean.  
  
"Oh, she good. She misses grandpa, but I think this is what she needs. So, um, how are things there?"  
  
"Hmmmmm, good? Okay better than good."  
  
"Really, do tell. I could use some good news."  
  
"Well, I'm dating Luke." Lorelai blurts.  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, it's about time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The little dance you two have been doing for years around each other was starting to get really old."  
  
"What dance?"  
  
"The 'I don't like you like that but I can't stand to see you with someone else because they are not as right for you as I would be' dance."  
  
"Oh," sighed Lorelai. "That dance."  
  
"So things are going well with you two?"  
  
"Yeah. We are just taking it slowly."  
  
"Mom?" Rory began.  
  
"Yeah?" Lorelai answered.  
  
"Just don't hurt him, okay? He loves you."  
  
"What did you say?" Lorelai demanded.  
  
"Don't hurt him?" Rory answered.  
  
"After that."  
  
"Ohhhh. He loves you." Rory said quietly.  
  
"What makes you think you know that?"  
  
"Mom, everyone knows. He has for a long time. That is what makes this so great."  
  
"Listen Rory, I have to get to the Inn. I'll talk to you later okay?"  
  
"Mom, was it something I said?"  
  
"Nope. No. You didn't say anything at all. Talk to you later. Have fun with grandma. Bye." Lorelai said without feeling as she hung up the phone.  
  
In Europe, Rory sat on the bed, holding the phone in her hand staring at it. Emily walks into the room and asks, "Who was that?"  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Why are you staring at the phone then?"  
  
"She hung up on me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I kinda told her Luke loved her."  
  
"The diner man, Luke?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why would you tell her that? And why would she care? Rory, you make as much sense as your mother sometimes."  
  
"Well, she told me she and Luke are dating now."  
  
"Dating?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, then what is the problem with him loving her?"  
  
"Grandma, I have no idea." And with that Rory hung up the phone and stood up to walk out of the room.  
  
Tuesday morning- Luke's  
  
Lorelai walks into the diner and sits at the counter.  
  
"Coffee?" He asks.  
  
"No." Lorelai says  
  
"Are you okay?" Luke asks as he looks into her eyes. "What's wrong."  
  
"I just got off the phone with Rory."  
  
"How is she? Is everything okay with your mom?"  
  
"Rory's fine. My mother's fine. Luke? Where do you see our relationship going?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Do you want to go upstairs and talk about this?"  
  
"If that is what you want," Lorelai responded coolly.  
  
As they walked up the stairs, Luke began to think to himself. _"What is going on here? Yesterday we were fine. We laughed, we kissed. Now she talked to Rory and we are about to talk. TALK. What the hell did Rory say?"  
_  
"Okay, now that we are in private, will you please answer my question?" Lorelai asked curtly.  
  
"Yeah, I will. After you tell me what kind of bug bit you in the ass."  
  
"Answer me. Where do you see this going?"  
  
"Fine. I see us continuing along like this until we are both comfortable to take it further. Why?"  
  
"How much further?"  
  
"God, what are you talking about?" Luke asks incredulously. "I don't know. That depends on you. Would I be content just to date you forever? No. Would be I content to be friends? No. Will I ever be truly happy until I am truly with you? No. But Lorelai, I don't know what you are asking me or why."  
  
"Rory said you love me, "Lorelai blurted out as she began to cry. "And I don't know how I am supposed to feel."  
  
"You are not _supposed_ to feel anything except what you feel. Jesus, Lorelai, I can't tell you that."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"What?" Luke yelled  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I do. It will be there whether you accept it or not. If you want to run, run. If you need to be scared and freak out and leave, fine. Go. At some point, if this is going to work, you need to open up. You need to let me be a part of your life. Your whole life. Rory, the Inn, your friends, your family, your life. I love you, because you are Lorelai Gilmore. You are beautiful, funny, intelligent, and have more strength than anyone I know. You possess the ability to make my knees turn weak whenever you walk into the room. I know you may not be ready to love me, but I don't care. You are either in this or you're not. You are either with me or not. You can't just have me at your beck and call. You want a guy you can go out with every now and then, talk to about superficial stuff, and then dump after 6 months, fine. I am not that guy. You either let me in your life, your whole life, like I have let you in mine, or this is not going to work. I have laid it all out on the table. I took the risks. I made the move. The ball is in your court now and I am done." Luke then looked at Lorelai as she ran crying down the stairs and out of the diner.  
  
Luke's- Kitchen  
  
_"Oh god, did I have to be so harsh. She is going through so much and she is scared."_ "I'm scared too," Luke voiced in a whisper to himself, "But at least I know what I am scared of. I am scared of losing her."  
  
Lorelai's house-  
  
She went running upstairs into her bedroom. _"Think. Don't get emotional. Think! Damn you! How could you let him talk to you like that? What was he talking about? He is mean, don't forget mean." _Lorelai flung herself onto her bed and began to cry. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore and she was no longer sad. She got angry then. Angry at the way that he had made her feel. "If he doesn't know how I feel about him by now, then fine. If he wants this to end here, then fine. I'm done too. I don't need you. I don't need your shoulder. AND I don't need your coffee!" She shouted at the walls before she broke down for another round of crying.  
  
For days, Lorelai stumbles through her routine, avoiding the diner. Eating all the Pop-Tarts she owns, not leaving the house unless for work. Luke meanwhile is also in a bad mood, snapping at customers and being completely unreachable. The townpeople all wonder what happened since a few days ago they both seemed to be genuinely happy for the first time in a while.

Friday morning-  
  
As the phone rings, Lorelai wakes up and thinks, _"Luke"_ as she reaches for the phone to answer and says, "Hello?" she hears her father say, "Good, Lorelai. I'm glad I caught you at home. Can you come over tonight for Friday night dinner?"  
  
"Umm, well, I really wasn't planning.." Lorelai began  
  
"Do you have plans already?" Richard interrupted.  
  
"No." Loreali replied.  
  
"Good. I will see you at seven." Click.  
  
Lorelai stood there staring at the phone._ "Great. Just what I need. I don't want to talk to anyone. But on the other hand, at least I will be able to eat without going to the diner."  
  
_Friday night- Gilmore Estate  
  
"Dad, Hi," Lorelai said, as her father opened the door. "No maid tonight?  
  
"No, just the cook. Come on in. Can I get you a drink?"  
  
"Something strong. I don't really care." Lorelai sighed.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Richard asked her  
  
"Fine, Dad. Just fine. Can't a girl have strong liquor without everyone wondering of something is wrong?" She asked tersely.  
  
"Fine, a strong drink it is," he said as he poured some whiskey in a high ball. "Turkey on the rocks. Enjoy."  
  
"Thank you," she mumbled sipping her drink.  
  
"You can bring your drink into the dining room if you like during dinner," Richard added as he stood up.  
  
"So, Dad, how are you doing?" Lorelai asked trying to get a conversation started.  
  
"Well, Lorelai, that is why I asked you over to dinner."  
  
"Dad, is everything okay?" Lorelai asked, suddenly concerned.  
  
"As you know, your mother has left me. And apparently she felt the need to not only get out of this house but to escape to another continent."  
  
"I feel for you Dad, Rory's with her."  
  
"But you and Rory couldn't have left things the way your mother and I left things." Richard said  
  
"Yeah, Dad, we could. And we did. Rory needed to run away and she too felt the need to not only leave me behind, but all of North America."  
  
"Well then, maybe we do have something in common after all." Richard said as he sipped his drink. "Anyway, I have come to a realization. I want your mother back."  
  
"What made you think of that?" Lorelai asked looking at him.  
  
"Loneliness, Lorelai. It is enough to make a man crazy."  
  
"Apparently." Lorelai mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What?" Richard asked,  
  
"Nothing. Continue." Lorelai covered.  
  
"Well, as I was saying. I love your mother. I always have and I always will. I have neglected her lately and poured myself into my business, but no longer. I don't have the desire anymore to make it my life. I see now how much I missed out on. I want your mother back Lorelai, and I need your help."  
  
"Dad, I am the last person who is qualified to give you advice on love," Lorelai said as her voice broke. "I can't even figure it out myself."  
  
As she broke into sobs, her father got up and walked over to her and they embraced for a minute while he rubbed her back.  
  
"Do you want to tell me about your problem? I think it is probably a little more specific than you are letting on." Richard asked tentatively.  
  
"No. Yes. I don't know. I mean, it's Luke." Lorelai began  
  
"The diner man?" Her father asked.  
  
"Yes, the diner man. Well, we were dating, but then Rory told me he loved me..."  
  
"How did Rory know? Did he tell her?" Her father broke in to ask.  
  
"No, she just knew. She said he had for a long time and that everyone knew but me."  
  
"Well, now, that is something." Her father said with a smile.  
  
"What?" she asked, still crying.  
  
"You admitting not knowing something. Please continue." He told her.  
  
"Well, when I asked him about it, he said he did and he saw that I was freaked out by it and then he got mad and yelled at me and told me to figure out what I wanted and that he wasn't there just to be a 6 months kinda guy, but that he wanted to be with me for the long haul. I just stood there. I could have said something, anything, but I was too mad and hurt, and now it's been days and he hasn't called and he probably hates me and thinks I don't love him, when I think I do." Lorelai said between sobs.  
  
"You love this man?" Richard asked quietly.  
  
"I think so. I get all fluttery around him and I am so scared of messing this up. And now I think I really have." Lorelai said as she tried to breathe.  
  
"Well, how did he leave it?" Richard asked her.  
  
"He told me that when I figure it out and decide that I want him in my whole life, not just a part of it, that I should come back, but not until then."  
  
"Well do you?" Richard said, then seeing her puzzled face he added, "Want him in your whole life?"  
  
"Yes. I do. I can't imagine it without him. Oh Daddy, this hurts so much."  
  
"Good." He replied.  
  
"What? How is this good?" she asked, still teary eyed.  
  
"Because when you two are my age, you won't have to put each other through the hell your mother and I have put each other through recently. To solve your problem simply. Tell him. Go to him and tell him how you feel. Tell him everything and hold nothing back. That is a piece of advice I am qualified to give." He said standing her up.  
  
"But we haven't solved your problem yet." She said as she smiled weakly.  
  
"Oh, I think I solved it myself. I am going to take my own advice. I am going to go to her and tell her. I am not going to hold anything back. This time, it will be different. She will know how much I love her." Richard said forcefully.  
  
"Awww Dad." Lorelai said as she hugged him. "We really are a pair huh?"  
  
"Yeah, now go fix this before it is too late." Richard said, and as Lorelai began walking out he added, "Oh, and I will expect to see this gentleman at a Friday night dinner soon right?"  
  
"Why Dad? So you can make sure he is good enough?"  
  
"No, dear. If he truly loves you then that is good enough for me. Now go."  
  
And with that, Lorelai walked out to her car and drove home as it began to rain


	8. Making Things Right Again

Dislaimer: These are not mine, I wish they were, blah blah blah cakes.  
  
Previously: Luke told Lorelai how it is. In other words he laid it out plain and simple for her, in terms that she could understand. What did she do you ask? Read the previous chapter.

* * *

Friday evening- Raining  
  
Lorelai's house-  
  
She runs inside from her Jeep, still mumbling to herself. "I think I love him. Do I love him? Can I live my life without him? Yes, but do I want to?" She kept asking herself as she changed clothes trying to make sense of everything.  
  
As she slipped her t-shirt over her head and pulled on some jeans she realized, "No. I don't want to. These last few days have been miserable. Normally, when I get like this, Luke is there to cheer me up. Normally he is there. He is there. Every time. What would I do if he wasn't. I don't want to find out." With that Lorelai walked out of the door still muttering to herself about dreams and cats and being alone and how it just wasn't worth it anymore. She walked toward the one place she had always found solace and warmth. _Luke's  
_  
Luke's- Raining  
  
Luke busied himself with wiping down the tables that had been cleared after the dinner rush. He was grumpier than normal and so most of the townspeople had left him alone, sensing his mood. As he wiped, he thought, _"What if I lost her? What if she's gone for good? I threw the ball in her court, but what if she lets it drop and we lose all of this? I thought there was something there, I thought she could love me too. I thought...."_ His thoughts were interrupted as he looked up and saw her. Walking down the street alone, in the rain. He wondered for a minute where she was going, but then saw that she was headed for the diner. He dropped his rag and walked out to meet her halfway.  
  
She saw him walk out of the diner, but she didn't stop walking. She felt completely numb. She knew she was probably soaking wet and looked awful, but she didn't care. All she cared about was him. As he walked toward her, her heartbeat quickened. As she got within feet of him he stopped walking. She stopped and he put his hands on his hips and put his head down.  
  
"I'm here," she whispered into the rain.  
  
He lifted his head and looked at her. "Why?" he asked bitterly, almost regretting his words after he spoke them.  
  
"For you. To tell you. To show you. I want this. I'm here for the long run. I want what we had to come back and grow into all that we know it could be. I am here now, and I am letting you in my life. I am giving it to you," Lorelai stammered. "I give you my life. I am letting you in, which is something I have never done before. I am not running away. I give you my heart, please don't make me regret it. All I have thought about is 'Can I live without you?' and at first I kept answering yes. But then the answer changed to another question, 'Would I want to?' and when I answered 'No.' I knew what this was. I am scared to death here. I love you and I hate that I messed this up. I hate that I hurt you. I never want to do that again. I want you to love me, and be my best friend again. I want you. Period. I'm done." She said as she finished.  
  
Luke just stared at her, trying to take it all in. _"She really has no idea what she looks like right now. She is so vulnerable, beautiful, and sexy all at the same time. She is dripping wet out here in the rain and she is beautiful. She said she wants me, she said she LOVES me."_ He took a step toward her and as he reached for her, seeing the confused look on her face, he said, "Just stand still." He then pulled her close to him and pressed his lips against hers. Both of their worlds lit up in fireworks as they pulled each other tighter into the embrace. Lorelai opened her mouth and Luke slipped his tongue inside as they both moaned with pleasure. Unaware of anyone else they kissed and held each other until they felt the arousal well up within them.  
  
Luke pulled his mouth away from hers and lowered it to her ear. "I want you too." He whispered. He pulled his head back to look at her face. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She said as the emotions took over her and she released herself into his arms. Tears rolled down her face mixing with the rain as she repeated, "I love you too."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and as they walked to the diner he asked, "Coffee?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
  
They went into the diner and she went to sit at an empty table, but Luke stopped her and said, "Towels are upstairs, I'll bring up the coffee. Try not to drip on anything." She walked upstairs and found the towels in the bathroom. Once she had stripped out of her wet clothes, she went through his dresser and found a t-shirt and some sweatpants. She changed into them and then slipped on a flannel shirt because she couldn't get warm. _"I don't know if I'm shivering because I bared my skin, or because I bared my soul."_ She thought to herself. Luke came up a few minutes later with some coffee and handed her a cup.  
  
"You're soaked" she said.  
  
"You're observant."  
  
After he changed clothes, they sat on the couch as she drank her coffee. She looked over at him and said, "Don't you have to get back downstairs?"  
  
"I closed up early. The only place I need to be is with you."  
  
"Oh," she said quietly as she put the coffee cup down and snuggled up against him. "I meant it you know. I love you."  
  
"I know. I love you too. Can you promise me one thing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Next time you want to run away, listen to Rory's advice and talk to her first before you freak out on me."  
  
"Deal," she said as she laid her head on his chest.  
  
They just sat there for a while with Luke stroking her hair, until they both fell asleep.  
  
Luke's Apartment- Friday Night  
  
Lorelai opened her eyes and it took a minute for her to remember where she was. Luke's. The one place she always wanted to be. In his arms. She turned her head to look at him, and seeing that he was still asleep, she leaned her head toward his and kissed him gently on the mouth and whispered, "I love you."  
  
Without opening his eyes, Luke felt the gentle kiss and softly murmured back, "I love you too." When he felt her lips press against his again, he kissed back and separated her lips with his tongue. He felt her body respond to his and turn more to face him, with her chest pressed against his. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. Lorelai began to work her hands down toward the hem of his shirt and slipped her fingers underneath to press them against his abdomen. He responded by turning her so that she was lying on the couch and he was propped up above her. He slowly pulled out of the kiss and smiled at her, saying, "Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself, "She responded gently tickling him with her fingers.  
  
"Don't tickle me unless you want to lose those fingers."  
  
"You couldn't hurt lil' ole me. Not the woman you love. Could you?" Lorelai asked teasingly.  
  
"No, you got me there. But I will have to punish you if you keep it up."  
  
"Dirty." Lorelai said as she kissed him again.  
  
"How did I know you were going to say that?" Luke muttered.  
  
"Cause you know everything about me. And that kinda freaks me out a little."  
  
"Why?" Luke asked, sitting up a little.  
  
"Because. You know all my faults and weaknesses and you still love me. I just don't know why." Lorelai said seriously.  
  
"I just do. Do you know why you love me?" He asked her.  
  
"Because you supply my caffeine addiction." Lorelai said jokingly.  
  
"Seriously." Luke asked her. "Why do you love me?"  
  
"Because no one else understands me like you do. No one else can make me feel better when I am down. And lastly, no one else looks as good with a backwards baseball hat on." She said as she flipped off his hat and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Well, I will have to say those are better reasons that supplying your addiction." Luke said as he lowered his face to hers again.  
  
"Yeah?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah." Luke said as he began kissing her again. He sat up, still kissing her and picked her up. She slipped her arms around his neck as he carried her to his bed. Neither one wanted to break the embrace so as he lowered her onto the mattress, the kiss deepened and turned more insistent. Lorelai began tugging at his shirt and pulled it up over his head. For a brief second she pulled out of the kiss to admire his perfect chest.  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai, whose mouth was still full from his kisses. "Do you want this now, or are we taking it slow?" He asked tentatively.  
  
Lorelai looked him in the eye and said, ..........

* * *

Sorry, but I have to leave you in suspense, just for a little while. Please Read and Review. I really need to know what you think. 


	9. The First Time

These are not mine, as previously discussed.  
  
Warning: Rating change in this chapter. RRRRRRR- For those of you to young to read this, skip ahead to the next chapter.

* * *

Friday Night- Luke's Apartment- Continued....  
  
"Oh, I'm ready. Are you?" She said breathing heavily.  
  
"I mean, are you? Are we okay? Cause I don't have.." he trailed off as he frowned.  
  
"It's okay. I have some if you want, but I really would rather..." she trailed off embarrassed.  
  
"What if you....?"  
  
"Would it be that bad?"  
  
"With you, it would be my dream come true." He responded  
  
"Well then, are you ready?" she asked again.  
  
"I have been ready for this for a long time he said as he lowered his face toward hers again.  
  
When their lips met this time, it was with an increased urgency. Lorelai raked her fingers along Luke's back and he pulled his mouth away from her lips to kiss her neck. He slipped his fingers underneath her shirt and then cupped his hands around her breasts. She arched her back toward him and he slid off her shirt, taking in the sight of her bare skin before he lowered his head to kiss the supple skin between her breasts. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned. She then reached down to unbutton his jeans, and slipped them off with her feet as Luke's mouth wandered away from the middle of her chest over to her nipple, where he sucked and teased with his lips, while he gently caressed the other with his fingers, rubbing and pulling.  
  
His mouth moved lower until he got to the waist of his sweatpants that she still wore. He slid them easily off her legs and gasped at the sight of her naked. "God, you're beautiful,," he moaned as he laid on top of her with his mouth meeting hers again. As the kiss deepened, both could feel the mounting pressure of his arousal on her stomach. Lorelai reached down and helped slide off his boxers. He looked in her eyes one last time to make sure she was ready and when he saw no hesitation, he gently lifted her hips and guided himself into her. They moaned and without losing eye contact, except for when their lips met for brief kisses, they responded to each other. The waves of lovemaking growing stronger and stronger until they reached their peak and both Luke and Lorelai cried out, clutching each other until the waves slowly died down. They lay there for a minute, with him still inside her, until their breaths were more even and they could hear more than just their own pulses in their ears.  
  
"I love you," Luke whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Lorelai murmured, her eyes wet with tears.  
  
"Is everything okay? I mean, I didn't...?" Luke asked, suddenly scared because of the tears.  
  
"No, you were wonderful. I just, it's never been like that before. With anyone. I am such a girl." She said, turning her head away.  
  
Luke touched her face with his fingers and turned it back toward him. "No, you're beautiful. And I completely agree. This feels right."  
  
"This feels like you want me again, "she said looking down toward his hips.  
  
"Can you blame me?" he asked smiling as he kissed her again. "Your turn now, though." He told her as he rolled her on top of him and placed her legs on either side.  
  
As she began to sway back and forth Luke placed his hands on her full breasts and gently massaged them. He then let his hands stray lower until he pressed his fingers against her and gently worked the area until she was shaking and moaning with pleasure. He didn't stop though, knowing he was close himself and he could take her farther. As he continued massaging her, he pushed himself in deeper, by arching his back and she completely collapsed on top of him as he came inside of her. He slipped his arms around her back and held her, as she shook and when she finally lifted her eyes to meet his she smiled and said, "Dirty."  
  
They then rolled on their sides, still clinging to each other for dear life and slept a deep relaxing slumber for the rest of the night. 


	10. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own these. Thanks to ASP for creating them.

* * *

Saturday morning: Luke's Apartment  
  
Lorelai opened her eyes and looked around for a minute trying to remember where she was. _"Luke's. Luke's apartment. Cause we...And it was... Awesome. Not weird, I mean, it's kinda weird because now there is NO going back."_ Lorelai thought. Then she looked around for him and when she didn't see him, she looked at the clock. 7:25am. _"Why am I up this early? Cause I can't wait to see Luke again.,"_ As she began getting up out of his bed, she suddenly felt the need for coffee. She got dressed and slowly made her way downstairs to the diner. She saw him wiping off the counter and she smiled.  
  
"Good morning." She said to him  
  
"Yes it is." He replied, walking over to her. "Coffee?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," she smiled.  
  
As he poured the coffee for her she just smiled at him.  
  
"What?" he asked as he handed her the steaming mug. "What are you grinning about?"  
  
"Oh, just remembering where those hands were last night." She remarked as she sipped her coffee.  
  
"Dirty." He replied smiling back at her. "So are you going to eat or just sit there and smile to yourself all day?"  
  
"Pancakes, bacon, eggs, chocolate doughnut with sprinkles, and hurry it up cause I'm hungry. I worked up quite an appetite last night."  
  
"Coming right up, "he said turning around and grinning.  
  
"Dirty." She smirked.  
  
When she finished eating, Luke came over with a coffee to go. "Thanks," Loreali told him. "I'm going to the Inn for a bit to get ready for the opening on Friday."  
  
"Okay. Will I see you later then?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why don't you come over around 6? Bring dinner." She said smiling as she turned to leave.  
  
"Anything you want." Luke replied as she walked out of the diner.  
  
Lorelai got to the Inn and walked into the kitchen where Sookie was busy preparing samples of the menu for their opening night.  
  
"Whatcha doin Sook?" Lorelai asked, sipping her coffee.  
  
"Nothing, just going over this mango glaze for the key lime tarts that I thought we'd have...Ohmygodyoudidn't!" She said interrupting herself.  
  
"Didn't what?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.  
  
"You and Luke? Luke and you and where? How? I want details."  
  
"I didn't say we did yet, Sook? How did you know?"  
  
"Honey, it's written all over your face. Sookie said. "You're in love, huh?"  
  
"But how did you? I mean, I didn't. What is going on here?" Lorelai stammered.  
  
"You have a glow. It's nice. So, details?" Sookie prodded.  
  
"Awesome." Lorelai said.  
  
"Awesome? That's it? One word?" Sookie asked.  
  
"That's what it was. Awesome." Lorelai said grinning shyly.  
  
"Awesome," Sookie echoed, smiling.  
  
They just shared a knowing look and smiled at each other. Fade to black.  
  
Saturday Evening- Lorelai's House  
  
The doorbell rings and when Lorelai opens it she finds Luke standing there holding bags of food.  
  
"My hero."  
  
"So are you going to let me in so you can eat, or stand there gawking at the food all night?"  
  
She opens the door more for him and lets him in then closes and locks the door. She follows him into the kitchen and asks, "So whatcha got there, huh?" As she sniffs around the bags.  
  
"Well, I brought you a little of everything. Hamburger, fries, chicken fingers, onion rings, pie, a milkshake, and this." He says handing her a thermos of coffee. "I also brought movies."  
  
"For someone who doesn't like movies, you sure have been watching a lot of them lately." Lorelai remarked as she dug into the bags of food.  
  
"I told you. I could be a movie guy." He said awkwardly as he grabbed a smaller bag off the table.  
  
"What's that?" she asked eyeing his bag as he began to unwrap it.  
  
"Turkey on wheat, lite mayo, extra lettuce." He said holding it out to her. "Want some?"  
  
"It's all yours," she replied. "Thanks for asking."  
  
They took their plates into the living room and sat on the couch. "Okay, so what movie did you get?"  
  
"Daredevil." Luke replied with an evil grin.  
  
"Yuck, who wants to watch that?" Lorelai exclaimed as she took a bite of her burger.  
  
"My point exactly." Luke said as he put in the movie.  
  
"Ohhhh. I see." Lorelai whispered. "Very smart."  
  
After they finished eating, they tried to watch the movie, but both wound up looking at each other. Luke finally spoke first. "You're beautiful."  
  
"You don't have to flatter me anymore. You're going to get lucky."  
  
"I meant it. You are beautiful."  
  
"Why the sudden need to tell me?"  
  
"I just wanted to. I mean, should I not tell you how I feel?" Luke asked tersely.  
  
"No, I like it when you do, but it's just going to take some getting used to. You know? Because the 'Old' Luke would never have done that. He would have mumbled around and never told me." Lorelai explained.  
  
"So, you like this 'New' Luke?" he asked mocking her.  
  
"Oh yeah. I love him. But I still wonder what made him finally ask me out." She said inching closer to him on the couch. "Cause if I understand things correctly, he liked me for a long time before he ever asked me out. I just want to know what finally made him do it."  
  
"I'm taking it to my grave." He said seriously.  
  
"That's no way to treat the woman you love," Lorelai pouted. "I thought when you love someone you aren't supposed to keep secrets."  
  
"Oh, this is no secret. I am just not telling you. No way." Luke said as he grinned at her.  
  
"Okay, then let me guess."  
  
'Fine. You'll never guess."  
  
"Okay then. Ms.Patty told you to take a chance?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Nope, and if this is all you are planning on doing all night, I am leaving."  
  
"Okay, here's a deal. Can I have 8 more guesses?" Lorelai asked with a puppy dog face. "If I can't guess in 10 guesses than I will never get it anyway."  
  
"Deal. But then we move on."  
  
"Okay. Sookie?"  
  
"No." Luke said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Kirk?"  
  
"Not a chance in hell."  
  
"Taylor?"  
  
"Since when do I listen to Taylor?"  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?"  
  
"A no. A definite no."  
  
"Oprah?" she asked squinting at him?  
  
"Nope." He said squirming a little.  
  
"Ricki Lake?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"She's a talk show host. You know, Ricki, Ricky, Ricky?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dr. Phil. It has to be Dr. Phil. Cause we talked about him."  
  
"Sorry, but no."  
  
"A book then," and seeing the look on his face she continued. "Yes. A book, but which one......Oh my God that one. That book. Jess's book. You read Jess's book. And then you asked me out. And I said yes and you said you followed what the book said. Wow."  
  
"Are you happy now. Go ahead and mock. Go ahead. Nothing is sacred with you is it?" Luke asked as he got up from the couch.  
  
"Wait, Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed getting up and grabbing his arm. "I like this book."  
  
"Oh yeah? Why? You've never even read it."  
  
"Because it sent you to me. And indirectly it made me see how much I love you and I need you too."  
  
"Seriously?" he said taking a step toward her.  
  
"Seriously." She said kissing him lightly on the lips. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He replied kissing her back.  
  
They kissed again, this time a little more passionately until she broke away and grinning widely said, "Race you upstairs."  
  
He ran after her, catching her just before she took the first step and swept her up over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs.  
  
Fade to black.

* * *

Please Review with comments or suggestions. I always take into consideration what you guys think. 


	11. I Hate to Ask But

The characters you see before you are not mine. I wish they were, but no.

* * *

A month had passed and Luke and Lorelai had seen each other every day. They never had to tell anyone about their newfound love for each other because to everyone who knew them, it was readily apparent.  
  
Monday Morning- Lorelai's-  
  
As the phone rings, Lorelai runs out of the bathroom toweling off her hair. "Hello?"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hey. Who's this? Who would be calling me mom?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, it's been a while since I called last, but I just wanted to let you know that we would be home on Thursday."  
  
"Oh, wow. Great. So I can go ahead and pick out a dozen movies and have them and the junk food ready for your return?" Lorelai asked teasingly.  
  
"Sure, why not. How's Luke?"  
  
"He's fine. We're fine. In love. Fine."  
  
"In love? You love him?" Rory asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Did you tell him this?" Rory prodded.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. It took some encouraging, and a fight, and your grandfather to make me realize how I felt and that I needed to tell him."  
  
"Speaking of Grandpa, guess who has been calling every day?"  
  
'No way."  
  
"Yeah. He is really trying mom. It's great."  
  
"How's your Grandma taking this?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"Better than I thought she would. She gets all nervous when she talks to him. But when she hangs up, she talks as if she could care less."  
  
"That's love, if I've ever seen it." Lorelai remarked laughing.  
  
"Well, mom, I gotta go. I just wanted to tell you I'd see you Thursday and I miss you."  
  
"Miss you too kiddo."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Hey. Rory?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lorelai put down the phone and smiled. Rory was coming home. She sounded happy. "I wonder if Luke is busy...." She thought picking up the phone.  
  
"Luke's"  
  
"Hey Coffee Stud."  
  
Rolling his eyes Luke replied, "Hi."  
  
"So, Rory just called."  
  
"Really, how is she?"  
  
"Good. She's coming home on Thursday."  
  
"So, I guess you'll want some time alone with her?"  
  
"Yeah, but not too long or I'll miss you."  
  
"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Luke told her as he poured some coffee for his customers.  
  
"Yeah, well, just don't be absent too long. I don't want to forget you exist."  
  
"Could that happen?"  
  
"Have you seen 'Memento'? Enough said."  
  
"So, what do you want or dinner?"  
  
"Surprise me. I like surprises."  
  
"Deal. See ya later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
When she hung up the phone it immediately rang again. She picked it up and said, "Did you forget to tell me you love me?"  
  
"How many times do I preach to you about telephone etiquette just to have you behave like this."  
  
"Hello, mother." Lorelai sighed.  
  
"And who is this that loves you. Would it be your diner man, Luke?"  
  
"Yes, mother, it is Luke. And you know what? I love him too. He makes me happy." Lorelai snapped back.  
  
"You don't sound happy now." Emily remarked.  
  
"That has nothing to do with him, is there something I can help you with." Lorelai said taking a deep breath.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. I know Rory called you earlier to tell you when we would be arriving home."  
  
"Thursday."  
  
"Yes. So, Friday night dinners will resume the following day. And Lorelai, since you now have a man in your life who loves you, it would be nice if your father and I could meet him."  
  
"You've met him mom."  
  
"I know, but not since he has been dating you. I would like the opportunity to talk to him."  
  
"I'll see what I can do, he's very busy with the diner."  
  
"Good. I will see the three of you on Friday. Goodbye."  
  
Lorelai sat there a minute holding the dead phone to her ear. "Goodbye, mother." She muttered, putting down the phone.  
  
She got dressed to go to the Inn.  
  
Monday Evening- Lorelai's-  
  
Luke walked in with bags of food and Lorelai walked out of the kitchen. She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself." She replied. "So, there's this thing, and you don't have to if you don't want to, but I have to, even though I don't want to, and it's okay if you don't..."  
  
"Friday night dinner?"  
  
"How did you know?" Lorelai asked with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Rory called to warn me before your mother called and asked. There was no break in the conversation where I could say no, so I'm going I guess."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"Do you want me to not go?"  
  
"No, I mean yes, I mean, if you want to go you can, but don't let my mother force you into going."  
  
"I'll go, because that means I get more time with you. We're in this together remember? The whole thing?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just tough sometimes. I mean, I've spent all this time alone and gotten used to myself. Now I have someone to share the weirdness with."  
  
"You've always had Rory." Luke pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but she's as weird as me." Lorelai told him planting a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Lorelai, no one is as weird as you." Luke said looking at her eyes.  
  
"Not even Kirk?"  
  
"Well, maybe Kirk. But you are definitely cuter."  
  
"I should hope so. Or you would suddenly become the UN-luckiest guy in the world."  
  
"Let's not let that happen." He said swooping her off of her feet and carrying her upstairs.  
  
"What about the food?" Lorelai shrieked as he ran up the stairs.  
  
"It can wait. This can't."  
  
With that he deposited her on the bed and threw himself on top of her and kissed her.  
  
"I love you, Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"I love you, Luke Danes."  
  
"Just checkin." He said as he kissed her deeply and began removing her shirt. Their lovemaking session was short and sweet, so that they could get back downstairs for dinner. Luke pulled on his jeans as Lorelai put on Luke's T-shirt and they went down to the kitchen to heat up the food and settle in on the couch.  
  
"So, what are we watching tonight?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Baseball."  
  
"No."  
  
"It's my turn. We watched the Breakfast Club Marathon on E! yesterday."  
  
"Fine, watch your baseball."  
  
They ate slowly with Luke watching the game and Lorelai watching Luke watch the game.  
  
"Can I help you?" he finally said.  
  
"Yes. Let's do something else."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Follow me upstairs and I'll give you a clue."  
  
Luke followed her upstairs for another round of lovemaking and after they both collapsed onto the bed, they slept like babies all night long.

* * *

Sorry, if this chapter seemed mostly fluffer, but I had to set up the story about when Rory is coming home. The Friday night dinner should be interesting. I would love some ideas on how it should go since I am not totally set yet. 


	12. Friday Night Dinner

Disclaimer: These are not mine. Oh how I wish they were, but alas.

* * *

Thursday Afternoon- Lorelai's house  
  
"Mom, I'm home!"  
  
Lorelai comes running down the stairs and tackles Rory hugging her and checking her over to make sure she's okay.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just checking to make sure you're okay. You were traveling with my mother you know."  
  
"Yes, I know. But she was fine, mopey sometimes, but fine."  
  
As Lorelai helped Rory bring her things into her room, Rory sighed. "It's the same."  
  
"We can change it if you want." Lorelai offered.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah, we can do that tonight instead of a movie night. Luke will help."  
  
"Ahh, Luke... So how are the two of you?"  
  
"We're good. Fine. Great. Awesome."  
  
"Enough."  
  
"Gotcha. So what do you want to do with the room?"  
  
"New color maybe? Move the bed, change the furniture around. Maybe a new comforter and some sheets?"  
  
"You got it kiddo. I'm just glad to have you back."  
  
"Yeah, but now you and Luke won't have the house to yourselves anymore."  
  
"Yep, no more running around naked."  
  
"Gross."  
  
"Kidding."  
  
"No, you weren't. And that is what is gross." Rory said with a smile.  
  
They grabbed their purses and headed out of the door to get supplies for the room. As they drove into town, Lorelai asked, "So are you hungry?"  
  
"Starved. Let's go see Luke."  
  
"I was thinking more like Al's."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Who me? What would make you think I would HAVE to go to Luke's?"  
  
"Nothing says you HAVE to, but I know you want to. And I am starving so lets go."  
  
"If you insist."  
  
They walked into the diner and Luke looked up grinning. "Hey."  
  
"Hey Luke." Rory said smiling. "Been taking care of my mom?"  
  
"I try." Luke said. "But you know how she listens."  
  
"Yeah. I do." Rory said smiling.  
  
"I'm standing right here." Lorelai pointed out.  
  
"What can I get for you?" Luke asked.  
  
"Cheeseburger and fries." Rory said with a grin.  
  
"Same here, except with no cheese and make mine onion rings." Lorelai ordered.  
  
"Then it's not the same now is it?" Luke asked exasperated. _Why do I let her drive me crazy?_ _"Cause you like it"_ he answered himself. He turned around smiling to himself.  
  
"Oh and coffee too," Lorelai called after him.  
  
"How many cups have you had already?"  
  
"Not enough." She said as she watched him pour her a mug.  
  
"Here you go," Luke said as he handed over two coffees. "The rest will be out in a minute. So what movies are you two watching tonight?"  
  
"Umm, well, we decided not to watch movies after all." Lorelai began. "And I think we're going to need your help."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"We're going to redecorate my room." Rory explained. "Re-paint and move around the furniture."  
  
"Yeah." Lorelai put in, "And it sure would help to have a big strong man to help us."  
  
Luke just sighed as he said, 'What time?"  
  
"Eight?"  
  
"Fine." He left to get their cheeseburgers and Lorelai and Rory smiled at each other.  
  
"He loves me." Loreali said giggling.  
  
"Yes, he does. Now eat your dinner." Rory told her as Luke put the burgers on the table.  
  
Lorelai's- Evening  
  
"Paint?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Check." Rory responded.  
  
"Comforter?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Sheets?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"A big strong man to move things around?"  
  
As the doorbell rings, Rory looks at her mom and says, "Check. And how did you know he was here?"  
  
"I heard the truck." She said as she opened the door for him. "Why didn't you just come on in like usual?" She asked Luke.  
  
"Cause Rory's home now and I didn't know if... Look, I brought food."  
  
"Yummy!" Lorelai said sniffing the bags. "Rory, our big strong man brought food too."  
  
"My hero," Rory said walking up to them. "Hey Luke."  
  
"Hey. You guys want this in the kitchen?"  
  
"Sure." Lorelai said following him.  
  
As they sat down to eat, Rory looks at Lorelai and Luke and smiles.  
  
Friday Afternoon- Gilmore Residence  
  
Luke, Lorelai, and Rory ring the doorbell and Emily opens the door. "Please come in. We will take drinks in the study."  
  
"Hi to you too, Mom." Lorelai smarts as they follow Emily to the study. Luke shoots her a look and mouths, "Please."  
  
When they arrive in the study, Richard stands up and greets them. "Hello Rory, Lorelai. Hello again Luke."  
  
"Hello Richard. Nice to see you again."  
  
"How's the diner going?" Richard asks as he walks toward the decanters of alcohol. "Can I get you a drink?"  
  
"Whiskey. Straight. Thank you. The diner is going well, thank you. Lorelai keeps me in business." He said with a smile.  
  
"Luke keeps my addiction supplied." Lorelai grinned.  
  
"You're addiction, Lorelai?" Emily questioned with a stern look.  
  
"Caffeine, mother. Coffee. Luke makes the best coffee in the world."  
  
"Oh, I see." Emily said as the maid entered. "Dinner is served in the dining room."  
  
"Saved by the bell." Lorelai remarked with a smirk.  
  
As they were seated and eating dinner, Emily kept looking from Luke and back to Lorelai. She finally looked at Richard, who was talking about his business and then back at her plate. Lorelai caught this look and just looked to Rory who shrugged her shoulders and focused on her plate.  
  
After dinner Emily walked into the kitchen and Lorelai excused herself to join her mother. When she entered the kitchen, Emily said, "So, you finally saw it?"  
  
"Saw what?"  
  
"Him. You're diner man."  
  
"What do you mean finally saw it?"  
  
"I mean, the two of you have been together so long, but you kept denying it to everyone including yourselves. Did you ever wonder Lorelai, why you couldn't hold down a solid relationship? Did you ever wonder why you always ran to Luke whenever you needed anything and why he was always there? I'm glad you finally saw it. I am not saying that I think he is good enough, because no one ever will be. But he is better than I think anyone else would be and if you're happy, that is all that concerns me. Now, I have said my piece, let's join the others so we don't appear rude."  
  
Emily walked out of the kitchen leaving a stunned Lorelai standing alone. Lorelai eventually half smiled half frowned and followed her mother.  
  
While Emily and Lorelai had gone to the kitchen, Rory had excused herself to check on a book.

_"My mom is really happy. And Luke seems to be happy too. I mean, he's always been like a dad, but better than a dad since I didn't really have the greatest dad. Luke was there when I graduated Chilton and he is here now to help me rebuild my life. I know he'll take good care of my mom and make her happy. I could feel that Luke wanted to talk to Grandpa about something, because he suddenly got so nervous. I hope I did the right thing by leaving the room. I wonder if he's going to ask.....? Wow. Cool. I hope so, although I had better prepare myself for when Mom freaks out, IF she freaks out. Who knows, maybe this time will be different. For Luke's sake I sure hope so."_

While Rory was lost in her thoughts and Emily and Lorelai spoke in the kitchen, Richard looked at Luke and said, "So, you love my daughter?"  
  
"Uhh, yes sir. I do." Luke replied nervously.  
  
"Good. That will make this easy. I am happy for her and I am happy for you that she was able to tell you how she felt. I wasn't sure that she would the last time she was here, but I see that she must have and I am proud of her. It takes maturity to admit when one is wrong.  
  
Luke wasn't quite sure what to say, after Richard had spoken. He felt nervous and queasy. He had something on his mind and he was sure Richard could sense his hesitation.  
  
"Richard, there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about......"

* * *

Sorry guys. You will just have to wait for the next chapter to see how this goes. Don't you love the suspense? 


	13. Heart Shaped Pancakes

These are not my characters, not my town, only my ideas of how I would like things to go post- season 4.  
  
Thanks to all who have been reviewing. I appreciate it!!

* * *

Friday Night  
  
As Luke drove Lorelai's Jeep home from Friday night dinner, Lorelai rested her head against the seat and closed her eyes. Rory looked at the two of them and finally spoke up, "Well, that didn't go as bad as you guys thought, huh?"  
  
"Not at all," Luke replied. "It actually went quite well."  
  
"Mmm hmmm," Lorelai mumbled. "To have my mother say she was happy for me was a first."  
  
"Really?" Luke asked. "She said that?"  
  
"That and more. But she's okay with this, which is good enough for me."  
  
"Would it have been good enough even if she wasn't?" Rory questioned.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" Lorelai said with a tired smile.  
  
Luke just looked in the rearview mirror at Rory and they exchanged a knowing smile.Saturday Morning- Luke's  
  
Rory walked into the diner and sat on a stool at the counter. "Hey." She said to Luke.  
  
"Good morning. Where's your mom?"  
  
"Asleep. It's only seven and this is a Saturday. I'm sure she'll be in later though."  
  
"Well, actually I was hoping to get to talk to you alone."  
  
"Really? Why?" Rory asked smiling.  
  
"Well, there was something I wanted to talk to you about, but I really can't if your mom is around. It's well, I was thinking that, maybe since you are her best friend and know everything about her, you could help me out a little?"  
  
"Help you with what?" Rory asked teasing him, since she had a feeling she knew what he was going to ask.  
  
'Well, I was wondering if it would be okay with you, if I asked your mom to marry me?" Luke whispered blushing.  
  
"Wow. Yeah. Yes. It would be more than okay. It would be great. I'd be really happy for you both."  
  
"I would also need your help if she tried to, you know, run away?"  
  
"Dually noted. You have my word."  
  
"There is one other thing...." Luke said trailing off.  
  
"Shoot." Rory told him.  
  
"Well, see I have a few ideas about a ring, but I was hoping maybe you could help me by giving some hints as to what she would like?"  
  
"I'll print some samples off the net and bring them by later, like maybe when Mom is at the Inn?"  
  
"Works for me, and Rory?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime." Rory said, as she turned and walked out of the door grinning like a cheshire cat.The following Thursday morning- Lorelai's  
  
"Rory! Get up! Don't you want breakfast?"  
  
"It's too early." Rory mumbled.  
  
"Fine. Suit yourself. I'm going to Luke's"  
  
"Bring me back some coffee." Rory muttered into her pillow.  
  
Luke's-  
  
The diner door swung open and Luke turned to look and saw her. "What is she doing here this early?" He thought. When he opened his mouth he said, "Good morning. Coffee?"  
  
"No argument?"  
  
"I was unprepared. You rarely come in this early. I'll have one ready next time. I promise."  
  
"Good." Lorelai said as she sipped her coffee.  
  
"What are you having this morning?" Luke asked her with a smile.  
  
"Pancakes. Bacon. And a Danish."  
  
"Gotcha. It'll just take a minute." Luke said as he turned and walked back into the kitchen. He nervously felt the small box in his pocket._ "It's now or never. You're all alone with her. You're making her food. I have a great idea..."_ He thought. He set about making her food and while it was cooking he slipped the ring out of the box and looked at it on his pinky finger. _"God, I hope she says yes. If she says no, I don't know what I'll do. I hope she likes the ring. I guess I just have to trust Rory. No one else knows her as well."_ He then slipped the pancakes on the plate and added the bacon around it. He looked at the plate and carefully placed the ring in the top pancake. He had thought about hiding it, but with the way Lorelai eats, he knew she was likely to swallow it. _"Heart shaped pancakes. The things I do for her."_ He sighed and picked up the plate and walked out of the kitchen. He set down her plate as she looked into his eyes. He slowly turned around to grab the coffee pot and took a deep breath. He heard her gasp behind him. He froze, part of him longing to turn around and see her face, but the other part frozen in fear at the uncertainty of her reaction. He slowly turned around and looked at her.  
  
She was smiling.  
  
"Wow. This is, WOW. I mean, does this mean what I think it means? Are you asking me...?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry if it wasn't clear enough. I just thought this would be fun and..." he trailed off frowning.  
  
'Oh Luke, what's wrong?" she said picking up the ring.  
  
He just stared at her hands holding the ring. "It's okay, if you don't. I mean, it really is kinda fast, but I figured..."  
  
"What? You give me a ring but then don't want to marry me?"  
  
"No I do, but you...."  
  
"Ohhhh, I think I forgot something," She said quietly as she walked around the counter and placed her hands on his chest. "Yes."  
  
Luke looked at her for a minute and then smiled, saying, "Yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He looked down at her hands still holding the ring and he took her hands in his and gently took the ring out of her hands and placed it on her ring finger of her left hand. "I love you." He told her looking back into her eyes which were brimming with tears.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered as their lips met for a kiss. They kissed until the jingling of the bell brought them to their senses. "Your breakfast is getting cold." Luke pointed out.  
  
"It's perfect." Lorelai smiled.  
  
From outside the diner Rory watched the scene and smiled. "It's about time." She thought and then walked back home and crawled back into bed.Lorelai's- Thursday morning  
  
Rory had fallen back asleep when she heard the front door slam open and her mother shouting into the house, "Rory! Where are you? Wake up! Wake up!" Lorelai made it into Rory's room and jumped on her bed shouting for her to wake up.  
  
"What? Is everything okay? Is the town on fire?"  
  
"No, but I have other big news."  
  
Rory sat straight up in bed and looked at her mother. "You're pregnant."  
  
"What? No! I mean, it wouldn't be a bad thing right?"  
  
"No, of course not, but I just thought you said big news and you are glowing." Rory pointed out.  
  
"I'm glowing? Really? Wow. Who knew?"  
  
"Mom, big news?"  
  
"Yeah, okay here goes. Luke asked me to marry him."  
  
"And you said......?"  
  
"Yes. I said yes. I'm going to marry Luke."  
  
"Oh, Mom! That's great. Ring please?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. Here." Lorelai said holding out her hand.  
  
"It's beautiful." Rory told her as she looked at the slightly more than one carat diamond cut stone with rectangular baguettes on either side of the platinum setting. "He has great taste."  
  
"And he knew just what I would like. I wonder how he knew...... You!" Lorelai exclaimed. "You told him."  
  
"No, I didn't. I gave him some suggestions, like just not yellow gold, nothing too over the top, nothing too plain, nothing too traditional. He had his own ideas and I think he did rather well."  
  
"Yes he did. I will have to properly thank him later."  
  
"Ewww, Mom. That is not 'need-to-know' information. So how did he ask?"  
  
"He put the ring on top of heart shaped pancakes. It was great, diamonds AND food. What more could a girl want?" Lorelai sighed.  
  
"Well, I am very happy for you. Can I take you to lunch later to celebrate?"  
  
"Yeah, where did you have in mind?"  
  
"Only the best place in town." Rory said with a smile.Luke's- Later that day  
  
Rory walked in and saw Luke behind the counter. They exchanged a knowing smile. "Congratulations." She mouthed.  
  
"Thank you." He mouthed back. He grabbed the coffee cup and walked over to the table where Rory had sat down. "Is your mom coming?"  
  
"Don't you mean your fiancée?" Rory teased.  
  
"Oh yeah. It's just kinda weird saying it. I mean, she's going to be my wife."  
  
"Yeah, it is weird. I really never thought I would live to see the day." Rory laughed.  
  
"Me either." Luke told her as Lorelai walked into the diner.  
  
"Hey." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey yourself. What are you guys having?"  
  
Rory looked at her mom and said, "Anything you want. It's your celebratory lunch."  
  
"Ooooh. Okay. Then I'll have a burger, fries, onion rings, cheese sticks, and some pie."  
  
"We don't have cheese sticks."  
  
"Bummer. Okay then make it two pieces of pie."  
  
"Whatever you say. Rory? How about you?"  
  
"Burger, fries, and maybe some pie later if Mom hasn't eaten it all."  
  
"Gotcha. Be right back."  
  
As Luke walked into the kitchen, Lorelai's phone rang. She reached in her purse to answer as Luke came out of the kitchen to point to the sign. She walked outside.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What took you so long to answer the phone?"  
  
"I had to take the call outside. Hello mother."  
  
"Hello, Lorelai. Where are you? Why did you have to go outside?"  
  
"I'm at the diner and Luke doesn't allow cell phone calls inside."  
  
"Hmm, strange. I wish all dining establishments would adhere to that rule. Eating out would be a much more pleasant experience."  
  
'If you say so, Mother."  
  
"Lorelai, I called because I wanted to know if Luke was coming tomorrow night to dinner?"  
  
"Umm, I don't know. I didn't ask him."  
  
"Well could you ask him now?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Why not? Isn't he there?"  
  
"Yes, but... Fine. Just a second." Lorelai said as she waved him outside.  
  
'What is it?" he asked her as he walked out of the door.  
  
Lorelai covered the phone with her hand and said, "My mother wants to know if you are coming to dinner tomorrow night."  
  
"Do you want me to?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, only if you want to."  
  
"Yeah, we could tell your parents then."  
  
"Yeah, good point. It will definitely help things if she thinks she is the first to know."  
  
"Yeah, so tell her I said hello and I will be there tomorrow night."  
  
"Okay. Thanks." She said kissing him on the cheek before he walked back inside. "Mom?"  
  
"I'm here. Did you ask him?"  
  
"Yes. He said to tell you hello and that he would be happy to come tomorrow night."  
  
"Good, I will see the three of you at seven."  
  
"See you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Lorelai walked back inside as Luke was setting the plates on the table. She smiled at him as Rory took in the whole scene. Rory just smiled to herself as she began to eat. 


	14. The Wonderful News

I am not the writer, creator, director, etc of anything Gilmore, (except for the scenes in my head, which ASP &Co. cannot have:)  
  
I hope you are all enjoying the story. Thanks for all of your reviews. It really makes this worth writing when I hear that you guys like it.

* * *

Friday night- Gilmore Estate  
  
Luke, Lorelai, and Rory stand in front of the house. "This is it." Lorelai remarked.  
  
"Just ring the bell, drama queen." Rory told her.  
  
Lorelai rang the bell and a new maid answered the door. "The Gilmores will receive you in the study." She said as she shut the door behind them.  
  
Luke, Lorelai, and Rory walked into the study and Emily walked up to them and said, "Hello Rory, Lorelai. Nice to see you again Luke. Mathe, please let us know when dinner is ready"  
  
"New maid Mom?"  
  
"How was the drive, "Emily asked changing the subject.  
  
"Fine, Grandma, not a lot of traffic today." Rory piped up quickly.  
  
Richard walked into the room and said his hellos to everyone and then asked who wanted a drink.  
  
"I'll take one." Lorelai told him.  
  
"What would you like?" Richard asked her.  
  
"Alcohol. The stronger the better." She said, as Luke shot her a look.  
  
"And you Luke?"  
  
"Whiskey?"  
  
"Of course. Just a minute." Richard said as he began to pour the drinks.  
  
"So, Lorelai. How's the Inn?"  
  
"Great mom, We opened without a hitch and our staff seems extremely competent."  
  
"I should let you hire my maids." Emily remarked drily. "Rory, dear, are you getting ready to go back to school?"  
  
"Yes, I already have a few lists made of what I'll need."  
  
"Just let me know if there's anything I can do."  
  
"I will Grandma."  
  
Richard handed Lorelai and Luke their drinks and when Lorelai reached out to get it Richard glimpsed the ring on her hand. He looked at Lorelai and smiled as he gave her a wink.  
  
"Dinner is served." Mathe announced.  
  
"Fabulous." Emily declared. "We are having lamb tonight."  
  
They walked into the dining room and sat down at their places. Luke looked at Lorelai, once they were seated and began eating, and gave her a questioning look like _"You going to tell them or what?"  
_  
Lorelai looked at her parents and cleared her throat. "Umm, Mom, Dad. I, uh, We, Luke and I have something we would like to tell you."  
  
"Yes?" Emily answered and then upon hearing silence said, "Well, are you going to tell us or not."  
  
"We're getting married." Lorelai blurted out.  
  
"What?" Emily asked as she put down her fork.  
  
"Luke asked me to marry him and I said yes. I said yes. We're getting married." Lorelai explained.  
  
"Congratulations, Lorelai." Richard beamed. "Luke, I hope you know what you're getting into."  
  
"Thanks you Sir, yes I do."  
  
"Well, Lorelai, I'm glad you found someone you could envision yourself spending the rest of your life with. I had almost accepted the fact that the next wedding I would get to plan would be Rory's." Emily spoke up smiling.  
  
"Well, we were going to plan it ourselves so..."  
  
"Nonsense. The bride's family is expected to pay for things."  
  
"When the bride is right out of school, yes. But not when the bride is a thirty-something successful business owner who....."  
  
"Thank you, Emily. We will be happy to share the cost of the wedding with you. We will be keeping it small and intimate." Luke interrupted with a smile and then shot Lorelai a look.  
  
Lorelai stared at Luke, not knowing if she had correctly heard what he had just said.  
  
"You're welcome, Luke. Please feel free to plan it any way that you like. I would only like to be included."  
  
"Oh, mother of course you'll be included."  
  
"Good. I'll place the order for the swans and trumpets tomorrow."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"What, Lorelai? You think you're the only one in this family allowed to have a sense of humor?" Emily smirked as she resumed eating.  
  
"Ha-ha." Lorelai deadpanned.  
  
In the Jeep on the way home there were smiles all around. Rory leaned forward and asked, "So, did you guys have a date in mind yet? Or a place?"  
  
"Uh, no. Since we only got engaged yesterday we really haven't had the time yet."  
  
"How about October?" Luke asked.  
  
"October?" Lorelai echoed.  
  
"Yeah, leaves changing, cooler weather, natural colors?"  
  
"October sounds good to me. Location?"  
  
"Stars Hollow?" Luke asked chuckling.  
  
"Okay, can you be more specific?" Lorelai asked playfully hitting his arm.  
  
"How about the Dragonfly?" Rory asked.  
  
"My sentiments exactly." Luke spoke up.  
  
"I'll check for specific dates tomorrow then." Lorelai said smiling. "So we're getting married in October at our Inn."  
  
"_Our_ Inn?" Luke asked her.  
  
"Well, not only are you an investor, but when we get married, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. Which means I get good coffee."  
  
"You already get good coffee. You have for years."  
  
"Then why didn't I marry you a long time ago?" Lorelai voiced.  
  
"You weren't ready. And neither was I." Luke told her with a soft smile. "But now we are."  
  
"So, Mom, after the wedding, is Luke moving in with us, or are we moving to the diner?"  
  
"Ummm, well I guess I just assumed he would live with us." Looking at Luke she asked him, "Is that what you want to do? Would you want to move into our house or us move into your apartment, or us get a new house together?"  
  
"Your house is perfect. As long as you make a little room for my things."  
  
"Deal."  
  
They drove home in silence the rest of the way with all three of them smiling.  
  
Saturday Morning- The Dragonfly  
  
"Sookie!" Lorelai called. "Where are you?"  
  
"Kitchen." Sookie called back.  
  
As Lorelai walked into the kitchen Sookie looked up and saw the smile on her friend's face.  
  
"What's the Cheshire cat smile for?"  
  
"Nothing much, just got engaged." Lorelai said with mock flippancy.  
  
"Engaged!!!" Sookie squealed. "I hope it's to Luke."  
  
"No, it's to David Carradine. Of course it's to Luke."  
  
"When?" Sookie asked.  
  
"When what? When did I get engaged?"  
  
"Yeah that and when is the wedding. I need time to prepare the menu."  
  
"Thursday. Ring on top of heart-shaped pancakes. I said yes. Wedding. October. Probably early. I have to check the date book. I guess I can do that now." Lorelai said as she stood up.  
  
Sookie followed her to the front desk where Lorelai opened the reservation book and picked up the phone to call Luke.  
  
"Luke's Diner."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Okay, so I have the reservation book in front of me. Is now a good time?"  
  
"Perfect. Gives me an excuse to ignore Taylor."  
  
"Great. So, October, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay I have the 2nd, 10th, and the 16th. That's a Saturday, Sunday, and another Saturday."  
  
"Ummm, okay how about the Sunday. October 10th?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Did you tell Sookie?"  
  
"Yeah. I figured this way maybe we won't have to tell as many people. That maybe the word will just circulate on its own."  
  
"Good thinking. Although Patty and Babette have both been in here staring at me this morning. You don't think there's any way they cold know already do you?"  
  
"No. I don't think so. I never talked about it on the phone and I only just now told Sookie. I know Rory wouldn't have said anything yet, and the only other people who know are my parents."  
  
"Okay so it's something else entirely then. Great." Luke deadpanned.  
  
"Well, if they start hounding you about something else, just break the news to them. They'll be so happy about it that they'll forget what they originally were thinking."  
  
"Good plan. I love the way your devious mind works."  
  
"Yep. It's a gift. So, I'll see you at lunchtime?"  
  
"I'll be here."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you too. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Lorelai hung up the phone after circling October 10th in the calendar with a red heart.  
  
"So the tenth?" Sookie asked her.  
  
"The tenth." Lorelai echoed. "I'm getting married on October 10th."  
  
"Okay good. Let me plan the menu. Don't worry. You won't be disappointed. Just leave everything to me and get back with me later about the number of guests."  
  
"Okay." Lorelai said coming back to reality. "Now back to work."  
  
As Rory walked into the bookstore to grab a couple of new books to read, she spied Dean looking through the magazines. When she saw him, she quickly went around the corner so that he wouldn't see her. She thought she was safely hidden when she heard..  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Dean. Hello."  
  
"You've been avoiding me."  
  
"Yep. You noticed. Good observation skills."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dean, you're married. You were married, you're still married, and honestly, at this point, I could care less whether or not you are going to stay married."  
  
"Rory please..." Dean began.  
  
"No. We made a mistake. I let my loneliness drive me to a place I never thought I would be. I became the 'other woman' Dean. It took some time and a trip to Europe to figure out how I felt about everything, but this is how I feel."  
  
"I'm leaving Lindsey."  
  
"Good for you. I hope you find someone who will love you they way you love them. Cause me? I'm not her. I love you because you were my first love. But I am not in love with you. I don't know if I ever really was. But now, I have a better idea of who I am and I know I don't need a boyfriend to define me or make me feel special. I hope it goes well for you Dean. I really do. Goodbye." Rory said as she turned and walked out of the store. _"Well, I guess I'll just buy the books off the internet so I never have to worry about running into him again."_ Rory thought as she began walking home. Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me. I just thought I would call you and tell you that we picked a date."  
  
"Good, what is it?"  
  
"October 10th. It's a Sunday."  
  
"Okay good. That's leaves us a little over 2 months to plan."  
  
"Well, Sookie's covering the menu, and we have the site reserved."  
  
"Good start mom. I'll get to work thinking of possible color schemes for you, and I'll also call Grandma to let her know. She'll be happy."  
  
"Yeah, just don't let her make this over-the-top."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yeah kiddo?"  
  
"I'm a big girl now. I handled Grandma all summer. I can deal with this."  
  
"Good point. Lunch at Luke's?"  
  
"See ya there."  
  
Rory hung up the phone and her head began swimming with all kinds of ideas for her mother's big day. She punched in her grandmother's number and when Emily answered she said, "Grandma, hi."  
  
"Hello Rory. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, I was just calling because Mom wanted you to know she and Luke decided on a date."  
  
"Really, when is it?"  
  
"October 10th. It's a Sunday."  
  
"Well, that's in just over two months. Can they plan it all that fast?"  
  
"Yeah, we think so. They decided on the Dragonfly for the ceremony and reception. And Sookie's handling the menu. I'm picking a few color schemes for Mom to decide from, you know, a limited list, it works better that way."  
  
"Rory? Do you think she'll really let me help."  
  
"Yes Grandma. Just don't go overboard."  
  
"Why, I don't know what you mean? I don't.."  
  
"Grandma," Rory said interrupting her. "My common room at Yale?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Overboard."  
  
"Point well taken. Thank you. I'll call my florist and have them get together some sketches of modest arrangements."  
  
"Good idea. The colors aren't set in stone yet, but I was thinking a rich color scheme. Burgundy, golds, coppers, bronzes, you know harvest colors?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly. I'll talk to you later dear."  
  
"Bye Grandma."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Rory hung up as she approached Luke's. She saw her mother already inside smiling at her diner man. Rory smiled and opened the door. 


	15. I Don't Want to Be Alone Anymore

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Okay? Good.  
  
Previously: Luke kissed Lorelai. Lorelai kissed Luke. Rory slept with Dean. Rory fought with Lorelai. Rory went to Europe with Emily. While she was gone Luke and Lorelai began dating. Luke and Lorelai fought. Richard made Lorelai admit that she loved Luke. Lorelai told Luke how she felt. They slept together (see chapter 9). Rory came home. Luke proposed. Lorelai said yes. They told her parents who want to be involved with the wedding. Lorelai agreed. Dean told Rory he was leaving Lindsey. Rory told Dean-o to bugger off. And Rory and Emily began the planning of the wedding of the year. If you need more previous info than that please read the prior chapters. Hee.

* * *

Friday morning- Lorelai's  
  
"So I can't believe you're going back to Yale tomorrow." Lorelai said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry though. I'll come home all the time."  
  
"Honey, I was thinking about that."  
  
"What do you mean, Mom?"  
  
"Well, see, you had this identity conflict last year, where you really didn't know who you were. I think this is because you were stuck trying to decide if you wanted to remain 'Stars Hollow Rory' or become 'Yale Rory'."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"You need to submerge yourself in college life. Not that I won't miss you here, because I will, but you need to find your niche there. Find something, if not someone. And I don't just mean a guy, although if you do find one that's okay too..."  
  
"You're rambling."  
  
"Sorry. I just meant that if you wanted to go a few weeks without coming home I would be okay. Find yourself Rory, before you lose yourself completely."  
  
"As weird as that sounded would you believe it made sense?"  
  
"Good, cause I knew it wasn't coming out the way I wanted it to."  
  
"It's okay. I get your point."  
  
"Good. Now moving on. Are you all packed?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm finished. Just have to get Luke to load it up for me and I'll be all set."  
  
"Good. Now, I have one more question."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Have you given any thought to my wedding dress. I mean, I have looked in catalogues and numerous Googles, but I can find nothing that is me."  
  
"You have a dress." Rory told her.  
  
"Since when?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Since the shopping trip to the mall when Grandma went overboard."  
  
"She bought me a wedding dress?" Lorelai asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, Vera Wang. I told you about it then."  
  
'I didn't think you were serious."  
  
"Oh trust me, one must never joke about clothing purchases, let alone a wedding dress."  
  
"Acknowledged. So where is this dress."  
  
"Right here in my closet. You didn't have room in yours." Rory said as she walked to her closet and pulled out a garment bag.  
  
"And why didn't we return this when we returned everything else?" Lorelai asked as Rory began to unzip the bag.  
  
"Well, I thought about it, but there was just something about the dress.... You'll see." And with that she slipped the bag off of the dress and held it up for Lorelai to see.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh." Sighed Lorelai. "Wow. There is something about it. And you are sure my mother picked this out?"  
  
"Yeah, must have been a momentary lapse of sanity when your styles intertwined. But only a moment."  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai whispered as she fingered the dress. "Wow."  
  
"You said that already Mom. Why don't you try it on?"  
  
"Well, okay. But only cause there's something about it."  
  
As Rory zipped Lorelai into the dress, Lorelai gasped. "Wow. It's amazing. This is it, isn't it. This is the dress. I mean, how could my mother know?"  
  
"Mom, this is beautiful on you. This is the dress."  
  
Lorelai looked down at the dress and memorized every detail. The white spaghetti straps might be a little cool for October, but what the hell, she would wear a light wrap. The wedding would be inside anyway. She gently ran her fingers over the beaded embroidery and the duchesse belt. The dress fell perfectly on her figure as if it was made just for her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she knew Luke would love the dress. "Okay. Now let's take it off before I ruin it or something." Lorelai said coming back to reality.  
  
"Okay, I'm starving. Want to grab some dinner at Luke's?" Rory asked her as she helped her out of the dress.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
  
Saturday morning-  
  
As Lorelai was helping Luke and Rory load things into Luke's truck her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lorelai! Thank God!" Michel exclaimed. "You have got to get to the Inn."  
  
"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"One of the guests fell off her horse, literally not figuratively. We need you for the insurance information and to help calm her down. Please come quickly." Michel then hung up the phone which left Lorelai standing there staring at a dead receiver.  
  
"Today of all days." She muttered as she walked outside. Luke and Rory had just finished putting everything in the truck and Rory asked, "So, Mom, you ready to go."  
  
"Honey, Michel just called and someone fell off of a horse and I have to go to the Inn, but I don't want to miss this."  
  
"Hey, it's okay. Just take my car and bring it with you when you're done."  
  
"But how are you going to get all of your things to school?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping Luke would let me borrow the truck." Rory said looking at him.  
  
"I would, but you drive a manual worse than your mom. I'll drive you and then I'll drive your mom home later." Luke told her.  
  
"You don't have to do that..." Rory began.  
  
"Oh no? And how are you going to get all of this stuff up to your room? Huh? That's what I thought. I'll drive you. Get in the truck." Luke said with a smile.  
  
Lorelai walked over and kissed him before saying. "Sorry. I'll see you later okay?"  
  
"No problem. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Luke got in the truck with Rory and pulled away. Lorelai got into Rory's car and drove to the Inn to handle the catastrophe.  
  
In Luke's truck, Rory turned to Luke as he drove and said, "So, you'll take good care of her while I'm gone right?"  
  
"You know it."  
  
"I don't know if she told you, but I am not coming home as often this year. I mean, I'll help with the wedding and everything but I need to fully immerse myself in the college atmosphere."  
  
"Just don't party too hard okay?"  
  
"Hey, Luke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Umm, I mean, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to but, I just thought since you are going to be my stepdad and all, that maybe you could...."  
  
"Rory. Spit it out." Luke told her smiling.  
  
"Well, I need to know how to have fun."  
  
"Trust me. You are asking the wrong guy."  
  
"Didn't you ever have fun?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Not even once."  
  
"You lie."  
  
"Yes. But only because there is no way to tell someone else how to have fun."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Okay, you have fun with your mom right?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you saying I need to find someone like my mom?"  
  
"Oh God no. I don't think you could if you tried. And if you ever do find another one, notify the lab immediately." Luke said with a smile. "What I meant was, find a friend. Or let a friend you have become a good friend. Everyone needs one. Your mom is mine."  
  
"Yeah, up until now, she's been mine too. But you're right. I need someone at Yale."  
  
"Don't try too hard. Let it happen naturally. It may take some time. Just continue taking your classes and involve yourself in enough activities to where you can meet a variety of people. Then comes the hard part."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Taking the first step. Initiate conversation and don't be afraid of rejection. If I was still afraid of it, I wouldn't be marrying your mother. I'd still be the old grumpy diner guy."  
  
"Yeah, but I still liked you then." Rory said grinning at him.  
  
"That's cause I give you pie."  
  
"That too."  
  
They drove the rest of the way to Yale talking about classes and things to do at college that could be considered fun. When they got to Yale, they found Rory's room without any problem and began unloading her things. When they were almost done, Paris walked in and said, "Rory. Hi. Good summer?"  
  
"Hey Paris. Yeah. How was Oxford?"  
  
"Fine. Asher and I decided to end things though. Too much difference."  
  
"In age?" Rory asked.  
  
"No, actually in life goals. It seems he's already achieved all of his, whereas I have most of mine still to go. It's better this way. He stayed in Oxford to teach there and I came back. Who's this?" Paris asked looking at Luke.  
  
"This is Luke. He's going to marry my mom."  
  
"Wow. You ready for this?" she asked scrutinizing him.  
  
"I am well aware of her neuroses, yes." Luke said without a pause.  
  
"Just so you know."  
  
"Thanks." Luke said with a smile.  
  
Lorelai walked in breathless and said, "Hi Rory. Hi Luke. Hi Paris. Crisis over, disaster averted. How can I help?"  
  
"It's pretty much done mom. Luke helped out and we got it done with pretty quickly. He's just been waiting for you, and talking to Paris."  
  
"And he's still in one piece. Paris, I'm proud of you."  
  
"Thank you Lorelai. I've been working on my people skills. It seems that it was time for a change. Oh and congratulations." Paris said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Now, Rory, you sure you'll be okay. Do you want me to hang out for a while?"  
  
"No, I mean, you can if you want to. But I was thinking I should just settle in and start my real 'first' year of college life."  
  
"Okay, as long as you're sure."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure."  
  
"Okay then, Luke and I will just go home. But you'll call if you need anything?"  
  
"Yeah, I love you Mom."  
  
"I love you too sweets."  
  
Luke took Lorelai's hand and they walked out of the dorm. Luke looked at her and seeing the tears in her eyes he asked, "Want to stop for supplies and a movie for tonight?"  
  
"You know me so well."  
  
"Yeah, but I love you anyway."  
  
"Yeah, and I love you too." She said kissing him on the cheek as he helped her into the truck. 


	16. The Last Breakfast

Disclaimer: I own them not, tis sad to say. I will not own them any day. Hee. I love Dr.Seuss. (Don't own him either)  
  
September, Friday night- Gilmore Estate  
  
Luke held Lorelai's hand as he rang the doorbell. The newest maid answered the door and said stiffly, "Please come in, cocktails are served in the living room."  
  
Luke and Lorelai walked into the living room where Richard and Emily were sitting, talking softly to themselves. When Emily saw the couple enter the room, she stood up and smiled at them. "Hello," she said. "Can I get you a drink?"  
  
"Whiskey straight." Luke answered with a smile and then looked at Lorelai.  
  
"Same for me. Thanks." Lorelai said as she walked to the couch and sat down.  
  
Luke sat next to her and rested his hand on her knee. Lorelai looked up and smiled at the comfortable feeling it gave her. "He knows I hate being here and that it always causes conflict, but he comes anyway. He supports me because he loves me. Which is one of the many reasons I love this man." Lorelai thought as she looked up at Luke adoringly.  
  
"So, how are the wedding plans coming along?" Richard asked, breaking into her thoughts.  
  
"Ohh, fine Dad. Everything is pretty much set, the Inn, colors, flowers, dresses, food, rings, and invitations. I'd say it's going well."  
  
"When did you get a dress?" Emily asked her.  
  
Lorelai shifted uncomfortably in her chair and murmured, "Well, it's kinda.. Do you remember when you... The Mall?"  
  
"When I? When I what? Oh you mean when I...." Emily trailed off. "You are wearing something I picked out? I never thought I would live to see the day."  
  
"I'm ashamed to say, yes. Only this one time. Do not get your hopes up for this will never happen again." Lorelai mandated.  
  
Luke glanced back and forth at the women and then asked, "I didn't know you had picked a dress."  
  
"Well, it's not like you can see it anyway." Lorelai remarked.  
  
"Can I have a hint?" Luke teased.  
  
"It's white. Let's change the topic. So, how about those Romanovs."  
  
"Oh Lorelai please..."  
  
"Dinner is served." The maid announced from the doorway.  
  
"Saved by... What's her name?" Lorelai asked her mother.  
  
"I don't know. I don't even remember hiring her." Emily remarked as they walked into the dining room.  
  
Saturday morning- Luke's  
  
Lorelai walked into the diner and smiled. Luke looked up and met her eyes. She still got all fluttery inside when he looked at her. He held up the coffee pot and she just nodded. As she took her place at the counter, Luke handed her a mug of coffee. She took a small sip and then asked him, "So have you decided where we are going for our honeymoon?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"How do you know if I'll like it?"  
  
"You'll like it."  
  
"How do you know? Maybe I won't. Maybe I'll get there and hate it and be mad at you for thinking I would like such a place. Wouldn't you hate for us to spend our honeymoon not talking when that could easily be avoided by you just telling me where we are going?"  
  
"Not going to happen. You get to keep your dress a secret and I get to keep this."  
  
"Okay, but how will I know what to wear?"  
  
"I'll have Rory pack for you."  
  
"So, you'll tell Rory but not me?"  
  
"No. I will tell Rory the kind of clothes that you will need. Trust me. You'll love this."  
  
"But what if...." Lorelai began until Luke cut her off.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let it go."  
  
"Fine. Then can I have French toast?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"And bacon?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"And a chocolate donut with sprinkles?"  
  
"If you must."  
  
"You must love me."  
  
"And never question why." Luke said with a smile as he turned around to place her order.  
  
"I love you too." Lorelai called after him.  
  
A few weeks passed and all of a sudden the wedding was in a week. ONE WEEK.  
  
Saturday- Lorelai's  
  
Rory walked into her mother's room to see clothes flying everywhere.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rory asked catching a t-shirt as it flew toward her face.  
  
"I'm trying to decide what to take on our honeymoon, but it is impossible since Luke won't tell me where we're going."  
  
"I'm packing for you."  
  
"Did he tell you where we're going?"  
  
"No, but he did tell me what kind of clothes to pack so don't worry."  
  
"But what if...." Lorelai was cut off by Rory smiling and saying,  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Then let it go."  
  
Friday- Early Morning- Lorelai's  
  
Lorelai stumbled downstairs and shuffled to the kitchen. Rory was sitting at the kitchen counter eating a pop tart while she read a book.  
  
"What's that book about?" Lorelai mumbled, "Some joke about where you put the coffee?"  
  
"No, _The Hiding Place_ is about the life of Corrie Ten Boom, who lived through the Holocaust, lost her entire family, and still manages to find joy. She is a pretty amazing woman."  
  
'Okay. Too early and too hung-over to deal with a serious story right now." Lorelai muttered as she began to brew some coffee.  
  
"So, I was wondering when you would make it downstairs after the night you had."  
  
"Oh good. At least someone remembers. Can you tell me what I did to make me feel like this so that I never do it again?"  
  
"You had 4 beers and 8 Mexican Flags. Topped off with an Irish Car Bomb." Rory said as she smiled into her book.  
  
"Yikes. That must be why my stomach is acting like it hates me." Lorelai said taking a sip of coffee. "I don't even feel hungry."  
  
"Well, that's good, because we have nothing to eat here and if you insisted on going to Luke's when you look like that, I would have to bar the door closed."  
  
"What's wrong with the way I look?" Lorelai asked her.  
  
"Checked out a mirror yet this morning?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't. I wouldn't want you to end up with seven years of bad luck."  
  
"Gotcha," Lorelai affirmed as she took her coffee upstairs. She took a shower and got dressed. When she same back downstairs, Rory gave her a once over and then proclaimed, "Much better."  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Starved. Luke's?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
As they walked together toward the diner Rory looked at her mom who was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"So, there will be no running this time right FloJo?"  
  
"Nope. I'm good. I'm ready for this."  
  
"Cause you realize this is the last time that you will go to Luke's for breakfast as a single woman."  
  
"I can eat there tomorrow." Lorelai protested.  
  
"Oh no. No way. The groom is not allowed to see the bride on the wedding day. If Grandma found out, she would kill us both, and I for one, am too young to die."  
  
"Fine, but what about coffee?" Lorelai whined.  
  
"We'll see if we can't work something out." Rory said with a smile at her mother. "So have you decided if you are going to change your name?"  
  
"As much as I hate them, I think I am going to go with one of those hideous hyphenated names. I have worked for so long to establish myself as Lorelai Gilmore, that I don't want to give it up. But on the other hand, I want to be a part of a family with Luke, but not at the expense of losing our family. You and me. So how about Lorelai Gilmore-Danes?"  
  
"That doesn't sound that bad." Rory mused.  
  
"Yeah. And don't think just because I'm going to start a family with Luke, that you aren't a part of it. He loves you."  
  
"Yeah, I know. He has been there over the years more than my own dad. It still hurts, but it's true. I really am happy for you, Mom." Rory said as she turned and looked at her mother's face. "You two almost waited too long."  
  
"Yeah, but we figured it out in time huh?" Lorelai said with a smile as she opened the door to the diner.  
  
"Yeah," Rory replied. "Hey, Luke."  
  
"Hey. Coffees?"  
  
"You read our mind," Lorelai smiled as she sat down at a table.  
  
Luke came over to fill their mugs and asked, "So the rehearsal is at six?"  
  
"Yep. I'm still trying to think of a way to freak my mother out." Lorelai said with an evil grin.  
  
"Why do you always have to do that." Luke asked her, rolling his eyes.  
  
"It's more fun than you might think. I know, how about flip flops instead of proper shoes?"  
  
"Nope. Not substantial enough." Rory commented, then adding to Luke, who waited with notepad and pencil in hand, "French toast, sausage, and a jelly donut."  
  
Luke then looked to Lorelai who was deep in thought, "And you?" He asked her in mock exasperation.  
  
"Same," Lorelai replied without really listening which caused Luke to throw up his hands and walk into the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory and said, "What about my Chilton outfit?"  
  
"What?" Rory said, looking at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"My Chilton outfit. The shorts and boots that I wore when I took you to your first day at Chilton."  
  
"Oh, God. No." Rory told her. "Under no circumstances would that be okay. Even to annoy Grandma."  
  
"Okay, but I have to think of something."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why can't you let this be the one occasion you don't put humor into? Why not just let it be sacred?"  
  
"You mean, no jokes?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"No pranks?"  
  
"None, whatsoever."  
  
"Just fall back on the romance?"  
  
"That's the general idea."  
  
"Hmm, I'll give it a try." Lorelai remarked as Luke set the food down. "Thanks, Coffee Stud."  
  
"I don't even want to know," Rory muttered as she took a bite of her donut.  
  
Luke pulled up a chair and sat there talking to them as they ate their breakfast. Rory looked at Luke and then at her mom again and smiled. _"What a nice family we make."_ She thought and then finished her breakfast, never taking the smile off of her face. 


	17. The Reason Is You

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I am just borrowing.  
  
Previously: Rory talked Lorelai into not pulling any pranks at the rehearsal.  
  
Friday Afternoon: The Dragonfly  
  
Lorelai and Rory walked into the kitchen where Sookie was busy stirring some cake batter.  
  
"Oooooooh," Lorelai squealed, "Is that my cake?"  
  
"Yep," Sookie replied, "Well the vanilla part anyway."  
  
"When are you making the chocolate part?"  
  
"It's already done and cooling right over there. Touch it and lose a hand."  
  
"But, it's my cake."  
  
"Not until tomorrow."  
  
"So at 12:01 in the morning can I have some cake?"  
  
"No. You can have cake when Luke feeds you the cake at the reception."  
  
"Luke has to eat cake. I just thought about that," Lorelai voiced as she walked to the phone and dialed.  
  
"Luke's" said a gruff voice.  
  
"Hey." Lorelai said warmly.  
  
"Hey yourself. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. Do you realize you're going to have to eat cake?"  
  
"Only one bite, and that gets fed by your hand, so I'll deal with it."  
  
"Will you deal with it if it doesn't all wind up in your mouth?"  
  
"No. Then you'll have to deal with it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Cake. Hair. Smush."  
  
"Enough said."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Okay, well that was all. I just didn't know if you were aware."  
  
"I am now." Luke confirmed then hearing the silence asked, "What time do I need to be there tonight?"  
  
"Six. Will that give you time to get everything ready for the dinner?"  
  
"Yeah. That'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure? Because, we can always go out somewhere if it's going to be too much trouble."  
  
"Lorelai, I want to do this. The groom normally takes care of the rehearsal dinner and the honeymoon."  
  
"I know, but I just don't want you to go through too much trouble."  
  
"It's not. Trust me. This is going to be small, just you, me, Rory, your parents, Liz , T.J., and Jess."  
  
"Jess is definitely coming?"  
  
"He got here about fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"Okay, and you're sure he's going to be okay with being your best man?"  
  
"Yeah, he said it was 'fine'."  
  
"Cause, you know, Rory is the maid of honor..."  
  
"Lorelai, we have talked about this. They are adults. Whatever they feel or don't feel for each other, they can handle like mature adults. It's time for them to grow up."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. That was just my protective mom genes taking over again."  
  
"It's fine. I understand."  
  
"So I'll see you at six?"  
  
"I'll be there. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lorelai hung up the phone and smiled. She looked at Sookie and said, "Getting cake in my hair would almost be worth it." Sookie just giggled and continued her baking.  
  
Lorelai and Rory walked out into the dining area and began putting the linens on the tables. Rory then went behind her mother and placed the centerpieces on the tables. They had made the arrangements of burnt orange candles surrounded by brilliant colored fallen leaves by themselves, ignoring Emily's protests to let a professional handle the job.  
  
"Those really look nice on the mocha colored linens." Lorlelai remarked.  
  
"Yeah, they do. We are amazing."  
  
"Yeah we are. And you know we always will be right?"  
  
"Mom," Rory whined, "I know. We've been over this. You'll still love me. I'll still love you. We will always have each other. I got it. Really."  
  
"Just checkin." Lorelai smiled.  
  
When they were done they stood back and looked around. The tables were set with cream and gold place settings. The candles with the brightly colored leaves surrounding them, gave each table a soft glow. On one table in the sitting area, they had placed pictures from their lives. There were pictures of Luke and Lorelai by themselves, pictures of Lorelai and Rory together, and various pictures of the three of them together. Rory had objected that she wasn't getting married so her pictures shouldn't be on the table, but Luke had insisted. _"I'm getting a daughter in this deal too. And a great one at that."_ Rory had to relent.  
  
Lorelai slipped her arm around Rory and kissed her on the top of the head.  
  
"Nervous yet?" Rory asked with a smile.  
  
"Nope. Just excited."  
  
"Good. Just checkin."  
  
"So, what now?" Lorelai asked looking around.  
  
"Let's go over the list." Rory suggested, walking over to her backpack and pulling out a notebook covered in sequins and lace.  
  
"Okay," Lorelai agreed, "Let's make sure we aren't leaving anything out."  
  
Rory sat down, opened the notebook and said, "All right, I'll call out the list and you answer with the status of each item. Okay?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, "Lorelai answered, sitting down.  
  
"Here we go. Set up tables."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Decorate tables."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Check on cake."  
  
"Check has been checked, "Lorelai giggled.  
  
"Good," Rory smiled. "Reserve minister."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Arrange florist for bouquets and live flowers."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Book a band for reception."  
  
"Did you ask Lane if her band would play?"  
  
"Yeah. She said she would love to, and that she would make the boys learn a few slow songs for the important dances."  
  
"Okay then. Check."  
  
"Food."  
  
"SOOKIE!" Lorelai shouted. "HOW COMES THE FOOD?"  
  
"GREAT! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" Came the reply from the kitchen.  
  
Rory looked at her mother, smiled and said, "Check?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Make sure the dress still fits."  
  
"Check. I tried it on this morning."  
  
Rory looked down at the list and grinned, "Well, its all under control then. Shall we decorate the chupah?"  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai said, standing up. "Luke is going to be so shocked tonight. I haven't told him about it yet. I wanted to make it a surprise."  
  
"Oh, he'll love it." Rory said with a smile, then asked, "Did you want to go ahead and put the tulle on it, so that all we have to do tomorrow is add the flowers?"  
  
"Yeah. That sounds good. Tomorrow will be busy enough."  
  
"Just enjoy it, Mom. You only get married once."  
  
"True. Unless you're J-Lo."  
  
"True," Rory agreed laughing.  
  
As Lorelai began weaving the gentle fabric around the chupah, she remembered standing under it with Luke when he had brought it to her house before her wedding to Max. She remembered that it was that moment, when they stood under it together, that she realized she couldn't marry Max. She didn't know the reason, but the fact remained. Max wasn't the one for her. Now, as she stood under the beautiful carvings that Luke had made with his own hands, she felt the love and care that he must have had for her, even back then, to have created such a beautiful thing just for her. She looked at Rory with tears in her eyes and said, "Will you promise me something?"  
  
Rory saw her mother's eyes filled with tears and answered, "Sure, Mom. Anything. What is it?"  
  
"Promise you won't mock me if I add some of my own thoughts to my vows tomorrow." Lorelai whispered as her tears began to spill.  
  
"Oh, Mom," Rory whispered, as she wrapped her arms around her mother, "I promise. But if you do the Macarena during the reception, consider yourself mocked."  
  
"Dually noted." Lorelai said smiling through her tears.  
  
Mother and daughter held each other in a tight embrace, sharing a moment that both would remember for the rest of their lives.  
  
Friday Evening- 6pm- Dragonfly  
  
Luke walked in the front door and looked around for Lorelai. When he saw her, she was standing_...."Under the chupah. The chupah I built. For her. For her wedding. I didn't know she was going to..."_ Luke felt a lump rise in his throat as he stared at her. She was talking to Sookie, and as she laughed she lifted her eyes to meet his. She smiled and he responded with the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face. He walked toward her thinking, _"I never thought in a million years this would happen to me. This is all of my dreams coming true. I am marrying the one true love of my life."_ When Luke reached Lorelai he took her hands in his and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"I love you." He told her.  
  
Lorelai searched his face to find a reason for the gravelly voice. She smiled at him and whispered, "I love you too."  
  
They stood there holding each others hands until Rory came up and slipped her arms around their shoulders.  
  
"Okay you two. Break it up. We need to get this thing rolling." Rory said with a smile, as she pointed out the fact that there were others in the room and that they were there for a reason. "Mom, you go stand in the back with Grandpa. Luke, you can take your place next to Jess. He's over there with the minister. The three of you will walk in together and stand here at the altar. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Lorelai echoed, not taking her eyes off Luke.  
  
Rory took her mothers hands out of Luke's and walked her upstairs.  
  
"Mom, you ready?"  
  
"Yep. I'm not scared at all this time."  
  
"Good. Now about that prank..."  
  
"You said I wasn't allowed." Lorelai protested.  
  
"Well, a small one won't hurt." Rory said, smiling at her mother as she handed her a cup of coffee with ribbons and flowers glued to it.  
  
"This is the prank?" Lorelai said, looking at the cup in her hands.  
  
"Yeah, it's a coffee bouquet." Rory said with a smile.  
  
"You are indeed my child." Lorelai told Rory, as she patted her on the arm  
  
The music began and Rory walked down the stairs, smiling and holding a bouquet of ribbons.  
  
The music then began to play the wedding march and Lorelai appeared over the railing and walked down the stairs, holding her bouquet in front of her. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she raised her arm to take her father's and heard her mother gasp.  
  
"Oh Lorelai, please," Emily said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
Luke and Lorelai shared a huge grin and Richard just patted her on the arm. Laughing they walked to the altar where the minister took them through the ceremony. When the rehearsal was over, the wedding party moved to the diner where Luke had prepared a feast for the group. When dinner was over, Emily and Richard said their goodbyes and Liz and T.J. went to the kitchen to help clean up. Rory told her mom she was headed for a last minute run to Doose's and that she would see her at home. Jess went upstairs to leave the couple alone. As he walked away he smiled, shaking his head. _"It's about time."_ He thought.  
  
Luke poured Lorelai some coffee and as he handed it to her he smiled. She took a sip and then asked, "Can you bring me some of this tomorrow? I know I'm going to need it."  
  
"I'll send Liz with some, so that I don't anger your mom or Rory. How about that."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Lorelai murmured into her cup. Luke just watched her. She was so beautiful to him. Full of light and energy. She was the bright spot in his life. He knew he was different because of her. He had always heard it said that no person could change another. He smiled because he knew it wasn't true. She had changed him. He was someone else entirely now. He was happy. He watched movies. He went without a hat, sometimes. He shaved more often. He smiled more often. He was even nice to Taylor, sometimes.  
  
Lorelai looked at him and gave him a puzzled look as she asked, "What's the reason you're smiling like that?"  
  
"You. The reason is you." Luke said as he kissed her. He took her hand and led her to the door of the diner. "Tomorrow, at this time, you'll be my wife. I can't wait."  
  
"Me neither." Lorelai whispered as she kissed him gently on the lips. "Goodnight, Mr. Danes."  
  
"Goodnight, Ms.Gilmore."  
  
Lorelai took her coffee, walked to her car, and drove home, smiling the whole way.  
  
Please read and review. The wedding is in the next chapter. I promise. :) 


	18. The Big Day

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to ASP and TPTB at the WB- wow, those are a lot of abbreviations.  
  
I just want to give a BIG THANK YOU to my two beta readers, enchantress and saltydog. You two were awesome. Thanks.  
  
Okay, call me hokey. Call me a hopeless romantic. Call me anything you want, just read the chapter and review. I couldn't decide exactly how I wanted this to go until I listened to "True Companion" by Mark Cohn. Go. Listen to it. Then come back and read this and see if it works.  
  
The Long Awaited Day  
  
Lorelai woke up and sleepily looked around her room. This was it. This was the day. _"Funny," she thought, "I don't feel even the tiniest bit afraid. That has got to be a good sign."_ She then got up and walked down to the kitchen where Rory was sitting, waiting for her.  
  
"Hey! Good Morning. How are you feeling?" Rory asked, studying her mother's face.  
  
"Fine. And before you ask, no. I am not afraid. I am nervous, but only because I hope everything goes as well as I've planned it out in my head."  
  
"Good, cause I didn't put gas in either car, just in case."  
  
"You have that little faith in me?"  
  
"Well, I'm just going by your record. It precedes you."  
  
"Thanks for your utmost confidence."  
  
"You're welcome." Rory said, standing up and walking to the counter. "Coffee?"  
  
"Ooooh, you made coffee?"  
  
"No, Luke brought it by earlier."  
  
"WHAT???? He knows he isn't supposed to see me until the ceremony."  
  
"Which is why he brought it so terribly early. I'm surprised you didn't hear him knocking."  
  
"I must have been dead to the world."  
  
"Yep. Good thing to since you'll probably be up all night tonight."  
  
"Dirty," Lorelai said as she took a sip of coffee.  
  
Rory and Lorelai took their showers and began the preliminary primping. Rory was painting Lorelai's toenails when Lane showed up.  
  
"Hey Lane!" Lorelai said brightly. "So, is everything all set for the reception?"  
  
Lane smiled back at her and said, "Sure thing. We set up the instruments and I got to see the cake. You'll love it."  
  
"Ooooooh, cake. I can't wait for cake."  
  
"Stop moving, you'll smudge your toes." Rory commanded.  
  
"So, why are we painting my toes if I am wearing closed toe shoes?"  
  
"Duh, so your feet look nice tonight." Rory told her as she finished with the polish.  
  
"Ahhh, okay. So, what kind of clothes did you pack for me for the honeymoon?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Aww come on. How could I possibly guess just by knowing the clothes."  
  
"Luke made me promise that I wouldn't say anything and I am not about to get on the bad said of my step father from day one."  
  
"Fine, but I'll find out tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, you will. Now be a good girl and go upstairs. I'll be up in a minute to fix your hair."  
  
"Okay, Mommy," Lorelai answered, climbing the stairs.  
  
When Lorelai was out of earshot, Rory looked at Lane and asked, "Do you know where he is taking her?"  
  
"Yeah, but he made me promise not to say anything, too," Lane answered uneasily.  
  
"Can I have one hint? Please, just one little teeny tiny hint?" Rory begged.  
  
"Okay, fine. It's somewhere that you would never think Luke would be happy, but somewhere that your mom would probably totally enjoy."  
  
"Can't you do better than that? That could be anywhere." Rory pouted.  
  
"Nope. See ya later." Lane said as she let herself out.  
  
Rory went upstairs to where Lorelai was waiting. Lorelai was staring off into space and Rory cautiously asked, "Hey, you doing all right?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. I was just composing my vows."  
  
"So, you're really going to put some of your own thoughts in?"  
  
"Why? You promised not to mock me."  
  
"Yeah, but I was just wondering if you still wanted to. If you wanted, you can try them out on me first."  
  
"No thanks. I want the first time I voice them to be to Luke."  
  
"Okay, how about I just finish your hair?"  
  
"Good idea. Curls or straight? Up or down? Flowers or sparkles?"  
  
Rory looked at her mother and smiled before answering, "Curls, down, sparkles."  
  
"Okay, whatever you say. I am so fluttery I think I may just float away."  
  
"Well, don't cause then you'd never see Luke and you'd never get married and I would never get a new daddy." Rory teased as she began curing her mother's hair.  
  
"Ohhh, okay. Help keep me grounded?"  
  
"Count on it"  
  
Rory finished her mom's hair and set the small sparkle clips in the curls so that they looked as if they were a part of her hair. Rory then straightened her hair and helped Lorelai gather her things. Rory set her mother's suitcases by the front door and explained that Luke would be by later to get them. They got in the Jeep and headed to the Dragonfly, where Sookie was waiting so that they could all get dressed together and take some pictures.  
  
As Rory and Lorelai walked into the church, Lorelai spotted Kirk with his camera.  
  
"Lorelai. I'm glad you're here. I was wondering if I would be taking pictures of you getting ready?"  
  
"Uhhh, No Kirk. How about we get dressed and then come out and you can snap away."  
  
"Okay, it's your day." Kirk said as he walked over and sat down on a pew.  
  
Rory and Sookie were finishing Lorelai's makeup just as they heard a knock at the door. Rory walked over to the door and Kirk was standing there. Lorelai walked up and said, "Kirk, I told you no pictures."  
  
"I understand this, but I was given a direct request to bring you this gift." Kirk said as he handed Lorelai a small box. "It's from Luke."  
  
"Ohh," Lorelai said, her voice softening. She walked over to her purse and pulled out a box wrapped in shiny paper. She handed it to Kirk and said, "Would you mind giving this to Luke for me?"  
  
"Not at all. I live to serve." Kirk replied taking the package and walking away.  
  
Rory and Sookie followed Lorelai back into the room where she began to open the box. Inside the box was a small card and a smaller box. The card read,  
  
_My Lorelai,  
  
I never thought this day would come, that you would be mine. I never thought this much happiness could exist inside of me. But I know now that it can, because of you. This will be the first day of our life together. I can't wait to spend the rest of it with you. I am your forever. I love you.  
  
Luke  
_  
Lorelai's eyes filled with tears and she put down the card. She opened the little box and gasped. Inside were sparkling diamond earrings. Rory and Sookie just smiled at her as she got them out of the box and exchanged her own earrings with the ones Luke had given her.  
  
Kirk walked up to Luke, who was fixing his tie as he and Jackson talked. "This is for you. From Lorelai," Kirk said, holding out the box. Luke took it and blushed. "She didn't have to..." he began, but Kirk cut him off. "She asked me to give it to you. It was already wrapped when I got there, so I am assuming she had it prior to receiving your gift."  
  
Luke opened the box to find a small card saying,  
  
_Luke,  
  
I can't wait to be your wife. Our day has finally come. To us and everyone around us this comes as a great 'Finally'. I love you and can't wait to see you.  
  
Lorelai_  
  
Luke opened the small box and found a watch, simple and elegant, but when he turned it over it read: _To run forever on Lorelai Time- so we're on time together._ Luke just smiled, knowing that it was just like her to bring humor wherever she went, and truth be told... he liked it. He missed her when she wasn't around. He even found himself snarking to himself sometimes when she wasn't available to snark with him. He put on his jacket as Jackson mentioned that the guests were arriving.  
  
Richard and Emily knocked on the door where Lorelai was waiting with Sookie and Rory. When Rory let them in, Emily gasped and then sighed audibly, "Ohhh, Lorelai. You look beautiful." She then grasped her handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. Richard hugged Lorelai and then hugged Rory saying, "Both of our girls look beautiful." Then looking down at Lorelai he asked, "Are you ready?"  
  
"More than I can even believe, Dad." Lorelai answered smiling.  
  
Lorelai felt like she was in a dream world as she took her father's arm. She could hear the town troubadour begin to play a song in the background, and she knew this was the one that Luke had picked out. He wouldn't tell her what it was, just that it would be the last one played before the processional. She listened to the words and tears came to her eyes.  
  
Baby I've been searching like everybody else  
Can't say nothing different about myself  
Sometimes I'm an angel And sometimes I'm cruel  
And when it comes to love I'm just another fool  
Yes, I'll climb a mountain I'm gonna swim the sea  
There ain't no act of god girl Could keep you safe from me  
My arms are reaching out  
Out across this canyon  
I'm asking you to be my true companion  
True companion  
True companion  
  
So don't you dare and try to walk away  
I've got my heart set on our wedding day  
I've got this vision of a girl in white  
Made my decision that it's you all right  
And when I take your hand I'll watch my heart set sail  
I'll take my trembling fingers  
And I'll lift up your veil  
Then I'll take you home  
And with wild abandon  
Make love to you just like a true companion  
You are my true companion  
I got a true companion  
True companion  
  
When the years have done irreparable harm  
I can see us walking slowly arm in arm  
Just like the couple on the corner do  
'Cause girl I will always be in love with you  
And when I look in your eyes I'll still see that spark  
Until the shadows fall Until the room grows dark  
Then when I leave this earth I'll be with the angels standin'  
I'll be out there waiting for my true companion  
Just for my true companion  
True companion  
True companion  
_-Mark Cohn_  
When the troubadour finished, she took a deep breath as the processional began. Sookie walked down the stairs with Jackson, followed by Rory. The music paused, and then changed to signify the bride's entrance.  
  
Luke felt his heart quicken when the music changed. _"Here she comes,"_ he told himself, _"Just keep it together, man. It's just Lorelai. The same Lorelai who's been yours for months now. The same Lorelai you've loved forever. Oh, God, I'm going to lose it."_  
  
Lorelai walked to the top of the stairs and stopped, surveying the scene. Everyone was looking at her, including Luke. She saw him swallow hard and then smile at her._ "There he is. He's standing under the chupah. The chupah he built for me. Are those tears?"_ she thought, looking at his eyes, _"Oh, God, they are. I'm going to lose it."_ Both sets of eyes spilled their tears at the same time. They smiled at each other not losing each other's gaze. Richard kept Lorelai steady by his supporting arm until they reached the chupah. Richard lifted Lorelai's veil briefly and kissed her on the cheek. He said a few soft wors to Luke through his smile and then placed Lorelai's hand in Luke's.  
  
Lorelai and Luke turned to the minister who began the ceremony.  
  
_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...  
_  
_Who stands with this woman, as she gives her heart to this man....  
  
_Lorelai faintly heard Rory and her parents say something, but she couldn't make out exactly what they said because her heart was pounding so hard, she thought it would come out of her chest. She looked up at Luke and smiled.  
  
Luke saw Lorelai look at him and when she smiled, with tears still glistening in her eyes, he smiled again as a new lump materialized in his throat. They faced the minister to try to remember when they were supposed to say the lines that each was reciting in their heads.  
  
_Luke has prepared something to add to the traditional vows that he would like to share with Lorelai now...  
_  
When Luke heard the minister, he took a deep breath and began,  
  
"Lorelai, you know I love you. You know that in my world, the sun rises and sets on you. You also know that I am a man of few words, so this is hard for me. But I have to let you know how I feel, today of all days. When you came into my life, I dreamed that this day would come, although I never thought it possible. When you said yes, you opened the first door to making all my dreams come true. I want to grow old with you. I don't want to spend one more day without you by my side. As long as I live, I will love you with everything that's in me. You are my world. I love you."  
  
Lorelai choked back a sob and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Luke took a second to reach up to her face and brush them away.  
  
_Lorelai also has prepared an addition to her vows that she would like to share now with Luke...  
  
_Lorelai swallowed her tears, looked up at Luke, and began,  
  
"Luke, I love you. For the first time in my life I am not afraid. We are standing here in the chupah that you built for me. You loved me before I realized I loved you too. You not only have told me how much you love me, you have shown it to me. You showed it to my little girl, who is now an amazing young woman partly because of your love and care. You are my knight in shining armor. You were the one I ran to, over and over through the years. All of our guests tonight knew I loved you before I did. I'm glad someone finally made me admit it. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person and I am looking forward to spending every day of the rest of my life with you. You are my heart, my soul, and my life. I love you."  
  
Luke looked into Lorelai's eyes, as his own tears filled his own. The minister began talking again, but once again they were too fixed on each other to hear anything until...  
  
_Lucas William Danes, do you take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, from this moment forth until death parts you?  
_  
Luke let out a deep breath as he sighed, "I do."  
  
_Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, do you take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, from this moment forth until death parts you?  
_  
Lorelai whispered softly, not moving her eyes from Luke's face, "I do."  
  
_Then with the power vested in me, by the Lord and the state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Luke, you may kiss your bride.  
_  
Luke heard these words and wasted no time. He gently lifted her veil and straightened it behind her curls. He slipped one arm around her waist and the other behind her head. Their lips met with in a gentle, yet passionate kiss, as if the rest of the room no longer existed. When they finally broke apart, the guests broke into a thunderous applause, that caused both Luke and Lorelai to grin widely.  
  
_Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Luke Danes.  
  
_As the recessional began, Luke and Lorelai made their way to the sitting room in the back, as Rory, Jess, Sookie, and Jackson filed out and joined them.  
  
The reception was a whirlwind. Lorelai barely had time to eat, with all the greeting and well-wishing going on. When it was time to cut the cake, Luke and Lorelai held each other's hand as they held the knife. Luke gently fed her a piece of cake, while Lorelai, ignoring the warning look from her mother, fed Luke his piece, getting a small amount of icing on his lips. He leaned over and kissed her, getting the icing on her as well. The guests laughed and enjoyed the lighthearted humor of the bride and groom.  
  
Lane's band began to play and announced that it was time for the bride and groom to have the first dance. While Lane's band broke into "Wonderful Tonight" Luke took Lorelai's hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. He slipped an arm around her waist and held her other hand in his. Lorelai slid her hand onto his shoulder and they began a slow waltz, seemingly floating on the dance floor. Luke leaned his head close to Lorelai's ear and whispered,  
  
"Feels like we've done this before."  
  
Lorelai leaned back and looked him in the eyes, her face close to his, and said, "This is how it all started. The dance is when I realized it might be more. And it was."  
  
Luke leaned his face toward hers and kissed her gently on the lips. When they pulled back, they each wore a huge grin on their face. Other couples began to fill the dance floor when their song was over. Luke took Emily's hand and began to dance with her, while Lorelai danced with her father. At the end of their dance, Richard pulled out an envelope and handed it to her.  
  
"Don't protest. This is a gift. A wedding gift. Your mother and I are truly happy for you, Lorelai. I hope you and Luke can use this to start your life together. Lorelai just smiled as she took the envelope. "Thanks, Dad."  
  
Slowly the guests began to leave and eventually, Luke, Lorelai, Sookie, Jackson, Rory, and Jess were left. They all sat down at a table. While the two couples talked, Rory and Jess stole small glances at each other, and then turned away shyly. Jess finally asked Rory, "Wanna help me get some coffee for these guys?"  
  
"Sure." Rory told him, standing up. She looked at her mom and Luke and said, "We'll be right back."  
  
When Rory and Jess returned, they handed everyone cups of coffee and plates piled high with food.  
  
"We know you didn't get to eat much," Rory said as she handed Luke and Lorelai their plates. "And Luke, I know how my mom gets when she's hungry. It's a good thing Sookie made so much food."  
  
"That's my girl." Lorelai said, as she stuffed a mini-quiche in her mouth.  
  
They ate until they were positively stuffed and then Sookie and Jackson stood up. "Well, we need to get Davey, but I'll see you two in the morning before you leave."  
  
"Leave? For where?" Lorelai asked innocently.  
  
"Not a chance," Luke told her playfully. You'll find out tomorrow.  
  
"Or I can get it out of you tonight?"  
  
"Nope. If you insist on that, we can get separate rooms."  
  
"Point taken. I'll wait till tomorrow."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Jess mumbled his goodbyes to everyone and walked out with Sookie and Jackson. Rory turned to her mother and gave her a big hug. She then walked over to Luke and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"Night, Daddy." She said teasingly.  
  
"Goodnight Rory. Are you coming in the morning before we leave?"  
  
"You making coffee?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Rory said as she turned to leave. "Goodnight, Mom. See ya tomorrow."  
  
"Night sweets."  
  
Luke and Lorelai sat in silence as Rory left, and then turned to each other smiling. Luke spoke first.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked standing up and stretching out his hand.  
  
"Most definitely." Lorelai replied taking his hand and standing up.  
  
They walked hand in hand up the stairs to their room...  
  
Sorry to leave it there, but the chapter was getting kinda long. The next one will be the wedding night, so if you are not old enough, please skip ahead to the following chapter. For those of you adult enough to read it, don't worry, it will be up in a day or so.


	19. The Wedding Night

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS GOING UP TO A RATING OF RRRRRRRR BECAUSE OF THE OBVIOUS- IT'S THEIR WEDDING NIGHT!!!!!

Disclaimer: The characters you see are not mine. I just write what I think they would do.

Previously: Luke and Lorelai got married. It was a beautiful ceremony. If you don't believe me, go back and read the last chapter.

Sunday night...The Dragonfly.

Luke and Lorelai reached their room upstairs and after Lorelai took the key and unlocked the door, Luke swept her off of her feet and carried her inside. He walked over to the bed and gently laid her down. He kissed her softly on the mouth and then whispered, "I love you, Lorelai."

Lorelai looked up at him and smiled as she drew his head closer to hers. They began to kiss with a softness and a tenderness that soon grew into an urgent, passionate embrace. Lorelai gently massaged Luke's tongue with her own, and then slid her hands to his neck to undo his tie. Luke pulled back from the kiss, leaving his face close to hers and whispered, "Umm, how do I...," as he gestured to her dress.

Lorelai gently slid out from underneath him and stood up. She turned around and guided his hands to the zipper of the dress. As Luke pushed the straps of the gown off her shoulders, Lorelai shivered with arousal. She turned to face him and began unbuttoning his shirt. Luke looked her over and smiled at the vision of his new wife in nothing but her white satin panties.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"Just you," he replied, "You make me happy."

"Oh, okay," she murmured, slipping her hands down to his belt and then beginning to undo his pants.

They managed to strip each other out of their clothes and then stood for a minute, taking it all in. Luke reached his hands out and placed them gently on Lorelai's hips. Lorelai then slipped her hands around Luke's neck and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss deepened and Lorelai felt Luke's hardness pressing against her stomach. He gently lowered her back onto the bed and began kissing lower. He began kissing the soft valley between her breasts and then slid his mouth over to her nipple where he let his tongue play in circles, teasing her. He began pulling at her other nipple with his fingers, before slowly making his way lower. He kissed her stomach, causing her to arch her back, impatient for him to get to the spot that was craving his attention.

Luke gently grazed over her hips with his hands and then began planting kisses on her inner thigh. Lorelai squirmed, wanting more, and then began running her fingers along Luke's shoulders.

Luke then moved his mouth upward and began doing things to Lorelai that made her want to scream. She finally reached the point where she needed him inside her, and reached down and slipped her hands under his arms and pulled him up on top of her. They smiled at each other as Luke gently entered her. They completely explored each others bodies as they fought to retain control of themselves. Finally, both reached their peak simultaneously and collapsed on top of each other. Luke rolled over to lay beside Lorelai, and they held hands while Lorelai let her leg drape over Luke's.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" Lorelai asked teasingly.

"No."

"Please?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"No. You'll like it. I'm not sure if I will, but you will. I promise."

"Why would you go if you don't like it?" Lorelai asked.

"For you. I wanted to do something special for you."

"Oh, well in that case. Thanks."

"You're welcome," he mumbled as he began drifting off to sleep.

"Ohh, no you don't, "Lorelai said as she began to tickle him, "This is our wedding night and I want to get the most out of it that I can."

"Whatever you say, Lorelai." Luke told her as she got on top of him for another round.

After four times, they both had reached exhaustion, and finally settled into each other's arms and fell asleep.

Sorry this chapter was short, but I had to make it only the wedding night, so that the honeymoon can be discussed fully in the next chapter.


	20. Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Blah, Blah, Blah. If I have not made this point clear in 19 chapters, then it will never be clear.

Previously: Those of you who are over the ripe old age of 18 read a chapter about the wedding night. Those of you who were too young (Sorry) have skipped directly here from the wedding chapter.

The Dragonfly- Monday morning

Lorelai walked out of the bathroom smiling at her new husband.

"Luke, will you tell me now?"

"No."

"Not even after last night?"

"No."

"Fine. I'm going to pout."

"Fine. Pout yourself downstairs and we can get going. I don't want to miss our flight."

"Ahhhh, so we're flying. Okay so that means it's somewhere far."

"I'm leaving," Luke called over his shoulder.

Lorelai followed him out of the room and down the stairs.

They walked into the kitchen, where Sookie had breakfast prepared for them.

"Morning, Newlyweds," Sookie said teasingly, "Have fun last night?"

Luke blushed and busied himself pouring a cup of coffee, while Lorelai answered for them, "More than you can imagine."

"Okay. That's enough. Grab your coffee and let's go." Luke said holding out a to-go cup.

"But what about breakfast?" Sookie asked. "You know how she gets when she doesn't eat."

"Eat fast, the plane won't wait for us."

"I've been married less than a day and he's already ordering me around."

Luke threw up his hands and grabbed a piece of wheat toast, threw it on a plate, and added some fresh fruit. He took his plate out to the dining room just as Rory walked up.

"Hey."

Luke smiled at her and said, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'm playing hooky. I won't see you guys for a few weeks, so I wanted to say goodbye."

Lorelai came walking out of the kitchen, balancing her plates that were piled high with pancakes, bacon, sausage, donuts, and danishes.

Rory smiled and said, "Oooh. Looks good. Be right back," as she walked into the kitchen.

As Luke finished up his toast and fruit, Lorelai was putting the last piece of bacon in her mouth.

"You amaze me," he told her.

"I try." Lorelai mumbled as she swallowed her last sip of coffee.

They stood up and went into the kitchen where Rory was grabbing a donut. Lorelai walked to the coffee maker and refilled her to-go cup, as Luke put the plates in the sink.

"Don't worry about those," Sookie told him, "I'll get them later."

"Yeah, and I'll help." Rory offered. "Now you two should be on your way."

"Okay, now no parties," Lorelai began, then paused, "On second thought, have a party if you want. Do something fun. Enjoy."

"Whatever you say, Mom." Rory said, hugging her mother. "Have a great trip."

"I'm sure I will. If the suspense doesn't kill me."

Luke walked over to Rory and gave her a quick hug. "Bye. I left the hotel number for you, in case of an _emergency_, but don't call until tonight, cause we won't be there."

"Got it. Have fun." Rory said with a smile.

"Thanks." Luke told her.

Luke and Lorelai, followed by Rory and Sookie, then walked through the Inn to the front door, where Lorelai turned and hugged Rory one more time before walking to the car.

"I don't know why you're hugging me now," Rory said with a mischievous grin, "who do you think is driving to the airport?"

"Ahh, I wondered about that." Lorelai said, ruffling Rory's hair. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now get in or you're going to be late," Rory said with a grin.

Luke and Lorelai piled into the Jeep after Luke quickly loaded the luggage into the back. They set out for the Hartford airport.

At the airport, Rory pulled the Jeep up to the unloading area and stopped. Luke and Lorelai got out and hurriedly removed their luggage while calling their goodbyes to Rory.

"See ya, sweets." Lorelai called.

"I'd follow you to the gate, but you know security," Rory explained, "but I'll see you when you get back okay?"

"Bye Rory." Luke called as he took Lorelai's arm and ushered her toward the baggage check.

They hurried through security and made it to the gate as the plane was boarding.

"Just made it," Luke breathed as they got seated on the plane.

"This flight is going to Charlotte," Lorelai began, "why are we going there? What's in Charlotte? Where is Charlotte?"

"Charlotte is in North Carolina, and we are just changing planes there."

"Oh, then where is our final destination?"

"You'll see." Luke said smiling at her. He hated to make her wait, because she got so annoying when she pestered him for details, but he knew she would love the surprise. "Can you just relax and let me surprise you."

"Well, I'll find out what city we're going to when we board the next plane."

"Yes, you will. But that still won't tell you everything."

"Fine, you win. But I get your pretzels."

"Fine." Luke said as he stifled a chuckle.

"And your drink?"

"Don't push it."

The plane took off and landed without incident, but in Charlotte, they had to make it from the end of one terminal, all the way across the airport, to the end of another terminal. As they passed a Starbucks, Lorelai held out her arms.

"Stop," Luke told her, "there's no time. We're going to be late."

"But surely I have time for one coffee." Lorelai pouted.

"Fine, but hurry." Luke resigned. He knew he could never say no to her.

Lorelai hastily got her coffee and they hurried to the gate.

"Orlando?" Lorelai questioned, "What's in Orlando?"

"You'll see. And no guessing. I don't want you ruining the surprise."

They boarded the plane and after a slight delay because of air traffic, they took off. When they landed in Orlando, Lorelai and Luke got off the plane and went to claim their baggage. When they walked outside, Luke hailed a taxi and told the driver the destination, without letting Lorelai overhear.

The taxi driver set out from the airport and began driving.

"So, where are you taking us?" Lorelai asked the driver.

"Sorry, mam, but the gentleman promised me an extra tip if I could resist your questions."

Lorelai looked at Luke and then back to the driver.

"I'll double it." She told him.

"Sorry, mam, he said under no circumstances was I to tell you. And I am a man of my word."

Lorelai sat back and pouted. The taxi drove on. She saw street signs and the interstate close by, but she had no idea where she was. _"Why won't he just tell me. Why does it have to be such a secret. I mean, what if I don't like it. What if I am miserable all week. What is there to possibly do here that I would enjoy...."_ Lorelai's thoughts trailed off as she saw the sign arching over the roadway in front of her.

"Disney World!" she exclaimed. "You brought me to Disney World."

"Yep."

"So I can be a kid all week and not have any responsibilities and just relax and have fun?"

"Yep."

"But won't you hate it?"

"Probably, but with you, I might have fun."

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you."

The taxi driver watched the exchange and smiled. He drove them to their resort.

"Wow, the Grand Floridian." Lorelai said excitedly. "This place is beautiful."

"I hoped you would like it. I mean, if you don't, we can transfer to another resort."

"No, this is nice. It's really pretty."

Luke smiled as he helped the driver take the baggage out of the car and put it on the luggage rack for the bellhop. As he handed over a nice tip, he and Lorelai walked inside. He quickly got the key to their room and they retreated to their room. As soon as he got the door unlocked, Lorelai ran over and bounced on the bed.

"Ooooh, nice bed. I can't wait to see how it holds up."

Luke blushed and smiled at her as he let the bellhop in behind him.

Lorelai turned red when she saw the bellhop and she immediately jumped up and grabbed the remote. Luke tipped the bellhop once more and then closed the door after him. He walked up to Lorelai and put his arms around her waist.

"What do you want to do first?" he asked her.

"How many days do we have here?"

"We have tickets to the park for 7 days, and we are here at the resort for 7 nights." Luke replied as he lightly kissed her forehead. "So we can go to a park this afternoon and evening."

"Which parks can we go to?"

"Well, our passes let us go to any of the four major parks, Magic Kingdom, Epcot, MGM, or Animal Kingdom as many times as we want for 7 days."

"Is there anywhere good to eat at the parks? Cause I'm starving."

"Yes, I'm sure there is. But we can ask someone here, to find out what places are best."

"Good idea. I'll ask some people at the desk on our way out. But how do we get to the parks?"

"The resort has a bus that will take us to any of the parks. And there are buses and monorails going between the parks."

"Ohh good. Then let's change and we can head out."

"Why do I need to change?" Luke asked.

"Duh. It's Florida. It's hot."

"It's October."

"It's still hot." Lorelai explained. "You can leave the jeans on, but maybe change into a short sleeved shirt?"

"Okay." Luke agreed. The last thing he wanted to do on his honeymoon was die of heat exhaustion.

They changed quickly and went downstairs to the lobby, where they asked the cast member at the desk where she would recommend eating. She pointed them in the direction of Epcot, saying that they should spend their first full day at the Magic Kingdom the next day, since it was generally less crowded on Tuesdays.

Lorelai and Luke caught the bus to Epcot and walked in through the front gate. As Lorelai looked up at the huge ball she smiled devilishly.

"Huh-huh. It's a big ball."

"Dirty" Luke replied.

They talked to a few cast members and decided that they would try the Biergarten that evening. Lorelai's stomach began growling the minute she heard it was an all-you-can eat German feast, with a live Oompah band.

"Ohh, Luke it's sounds great."

"Okay," he agreed, because he was kinda hungry himself.

They entered the restaurant which was designed to look just like the outside dining areas at an authentic German Biergarten. Lorelai smelled the food and her mouth began to water. They filled themselves to the gills with the German feast, while listening to the delightful music of the genuine German oompah band.

After dinner, Luke and Lorelai walked around the World Showcase, which was lit up in anticipation for the nightly fireworks. They staked out a place in front of the lagoon and watched the fireworks spectacular. They took their time leaving the park after it closed because neither one wanted the magic to end. It was a different feeling, being at Disney World. It made you forget everything else but the moment. They hopped on a bus back to their resort and ascended to their room.

"Wow," Lorelai began as she sat down on the bed, "that was amazing. This was such a good idea."

"So, you like it?" Luke teased.

"Yeah, I do. And I like you." Lorelai said as she crossed the room to wrap her arms around her new husband. She eagerly pressed her lips against his and felt him respond to her kiss. They fell back on the bed and consumed each other with the same passion and desire that they had shared since the very first time.

The next morning they got up, showered, and went down for breakfast before heading to the Magic Kingdom.

"What do you want to do first?" Luke asked her.

"Umm, how about Space Mountain. It looked pretty cool in the brochures."

"Umm, are you sure. I mean, it goes really fast and .."

"Luke Danes, are you afraid of an itty bitty woller coawster?" Lorelai teased in a baby voice.

"No, I just didn't really want to ride it."

"Pleeeeease?" Lorelai whined, "I don't want to ride it without you. But I really want to ride it."

Luke smirked at her and said, "Dirty. Fine. I'll go. But then you have to go on a ride I choose."

"Okay, which one?"

"The Tomorrowland Transportation Authority."

"What? That's not a ride. That's just little cars that give you a tour of Tomorrowland."

"That's what I want to ride." Luke said with a grin. "Either you agree to ride it with me, or I'm not going on Space Mountain."

"Deal." Lorelai agreed with a sigh.

They rode Space Mountain, with Luke not finding it half as bad as he had thought it would be. After riding the TTA, they took their time walking around Tomorrowland and Fantasyland.

"I just can't get enough of that castle." Lorelai said in an excited whisper. "It's beautiful.

"Yeah, it is," Luke agreed, "This whole place is."

Lorelai ate her way through the Magic Kingdom and that evening they settled on a bridge in Frontierland to watch Wishes, the fireworks show. Luke looked over at Lorelai as the different colors lit up her face and smiled. When she looked at him, he quickly caught her face with his hand and gave her a gentle yet passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" she whispered as their faces parted.

"Making my wishes come true."

"You're welcome."

They spent the rest of the week visiting the Disney parks and doing shopping at the Downtown Disney Marketplace. On Sunday, the last day of their trip, they returned to the Magic Kingdom since that had been their favorite park. As the day wound to a close, Lorelai and Luke got an ice cream from a shoppe on Main Street and walked toward the magnificent castle.

"I've really had fun this week, Luke." Lorelai said happily, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And I've had more fun than I thought I would."

"Would you ever think of coming back here, maybe with children?"

"Whose children?" Luke asked with a slight frown.

"Ours silly." Lorelai said, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Oh, yeah, sure. But, I know it will be a while." Luke said with a sigh. "We can come at least once a year or so even without kids. Don't you think?"

"Sure, but next year, I might have to take it easy around here. I mean, the baby will only be about 4 months old or so."

"What?" Luke gaped. "Our baby?"

Lorelai nodded. "Our baby."

"You're...We're...A baby! Wow. I need to sit down."

Lorelai giggled and led him to a bench where they sat while Luke absorbed the news. He put his hand lightly on her stomach and frowned.

"Is it okay for us to fly home. I mean we can rent a car and drive if.." Luke started to ask.

"We'll be fine. I took the test this morning after I realized I was about a week late. So, we'll be having a baby, if my estimates are correct, in early June.

Luke looked at the castle before looking back at Lorelai. She saw he had tears in his eyes.

"Luke, what is it? What's wrong?" She said, as her chest tightened.

"Nothing's wrong. This is wonderful. I was just thinking that this really is the place where all of your dreams come true."

Lorelai leaned in and kissed him as the nightly fireworks began. The other guests saw them and smiled, thinking, "Newlyweds."

That night they returned to their hotel and made gentle love to each other.

* * *

I know that since it is a WB show, Luke and Lorelai would not go to WDW, but this is MY story and I could see him taking her there. I love it and it is my happy place. The story is almost over, just the epilogue to go.


	21. A Dream Come True

Okay, I know I said the last chapter was it and that this one would be the epilogue, but I have decided to do one more chapter dealing with her pregnancy and birth for LorelaisLilSis who specifically asked for it. I was torn between wanting to write that in the story or have it just happen as a note during the epilogue. So, here you go. And if this is not how you think it would happen, tough. It is how mine happened and it is the only one I have to go on. So there! :P

Disclaimer: Still not mine, but if I win the Powerball maybe I can buy them? Please?

"Luuuuuuke," Lorelai whined, "please get me some ice."

"Lorelai, you've had 3 cups of it already"

"But I need more," Lorelai said as she waddled into the kitchen.

"Go sit down!" Luke commanded. "You know you are supposed to take it easy."

"It's not easy, taking it easy. I feel like a house. I feel fat and ugly and frumpy."

"Lorelai, you are not fat, you're pregnant. You are not ugly. In fact, I don't know if you have ever been more beautiful to me. You are carrying our children inside you and I don't know how much more beautiful you could get." Luke said taking her hands and leading her back to the couch.

Lorelai felt her eyes sting as the tears hit her. _I don't remember this being so hard with Rory. I mean, when I went into labor, I was eating. Hmmm, maybe if I eat.."_

"Lorelai," Luke said, snapping her out of her thoughts, "did you hear anything I said."

"Umm, sorry. I head you say I was still beautiful."

"Then after that I said that I know this is harder than the first time around for you, but you have me. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You have made me the happiest man in the world. Who ever thought Luke and happy would go in the same sentence."

"I'm happy too, but I'm still miserable. I can hardly move. I haven't been able to wear cute clothes in months. And I miss my coffee."

"You still wear cute clothes. They are just maternity clothes. You get to have one cup of coffee a day, and if I remember last night correctly, you still move around just fine." Luke told her with a smile. "Tell you what, instead of thinking about how miserable you are, think about how happy you have been and how happy these babies will make us."

Lorelai thought back to the day she told Luke she was pregnant. They were at Disney World on their honeymoon and she had taken a test in their hotel room. When she told him, he was so happy he had tears in his eyes. When they had gone to the obstetrician for their first ultrasound, the machine had picked up two heartbeats. Luke had turned white as a ghost before smiling the biggest grin Lorelai had ever seen. "Twins?" He had said. "That means two? We're having two babies." Lorelai had smiled, as she remembered her dream. After the doctor's appointment, she and Luke had called Rory at school and told her the good news. Rory was thrilled to be having siblings, although she had said that it was kind of weird that she would have more of and age difference with them than she did with her own mother.

Emily and Richard were ecstatic to hear that Lorelai was having twins. Emily went out immediately and redecorated a guest room in yellow and green, since Lorelai and Luke wanted to be surprised by the sex. Sookie questioned this decision, since Lorelai had wanted to know what Sookie was having. Lorelai had just responded to her that she and Luke would be thrilled no matter what the babies were, and that as long as they were healthy then it didn't matter.

The townspeople treated the news with outright glee. Since Lorelai had been on bedrest, Kirk brought her videos on a daily basis. Patty and Babette came to fill her in on the town gossip. Even Taylor came to the house to get her thoughts on the issues to be brought up at the town meeting, since she couldn't be present.

"I guess it's not so bad." Lorelai finally said to Luke. "I mean, you're right. In one way this is harder than the last time. But it is also easier too. I have been happier, less stressed, and more relaxed. It's really nice to have all these people to care about me. Especially you."

Luke squeezed her hand and smiled. He had known all it would take was for her to remember how happy this had made the both of them.

"Now what do you want for dinner?" Luke asked her. "I can either make something or go and pick up whatever you want."

"Umm, you're never going to believe me. But I want fruit."

"What kind of fruit?"

"Watermelon, pineapple, honeydew, grapes, oranges, I don't know. Fruit. Any kind. All kinds."

"That's it? Just fruit?" Luke asked just to make sure.

"Yeah, just fruit. It's what I'm craving. The way I see it, most women eat fruit regularly when they aren't pregnant so when they get pregnant they crave bad stuff. Chocolate, ice cream, cake, cookies, and that kind of stuff. But me, since I eat the bad stuff regularly, now that I'm pregnant, I crave fruit. I'm like the opposite."

Luke listened to her explanation, and while he wasn't entirely sure that it was logical, Lorelai seemed to think it was, so he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

When he got home, Lorelai was sitting on the couch with a cup of ice. Luke opened his mouth to say something, but Lorelai held up her hand.

"Just so you know, I didn't get up. When Kirk brought my videos, he got me some more ice. He also dropped off his resume for the 97th time and passed on his interest to become our nanny.

Luke shook his head as he walked to the kitchen. "For the last time, I am not hiring Kirk to be our nanny. I do not want him influencing our children."

"Me either, but I just think he's funny." Lorelai said with a grin. "Oh and my mom called."

"Anything new?"

"Well, she wanted the opportunity to be there when I have the babies. I told her that we had thought it was going to be just the two of us and Rory, but that we would talk to the doctor and see if it was okay. That way, I can blame it on the doctor if I have to tell her no."

"I don't have a problem with it. She missed it last time, so she probably wants a chance to be there for you. The decision is up to you, but I am fine with it."

"Okay, then I'll call her back and tell her it's okay. After I eat."

Luke set the fruit in front of her and fixed himself a plate with a sandwich and some fruit and sat back.

"You know our appointment is tomorrow." Luke said quietly as they ate.

"I know. And still no babies."

"Well, the doctor promised you last time that if you had not had them by tomorrow that they would schedule an induction."

"Yeah, I know. We've tried everything. I mean, the doctor herself even said that it is strange for twins to go to full term."

"True, but the doctor said she would check you tomorrow and see how they're doing. At any rate, it won't be too much longer now."

"Just enough time to do some last minute shopping."

"No. You are not leaving the house."

"After the appointment tomorrow I can. That will make them full-term and then I can walk to try to bring the labor on."

"As long as the doctor says it's okay. I'll even take you to the mall after the appointment."

"Goody." Lorelai said as she stuffed a piece of watermelon in her mouth.

The next day they woke up and showered before heading out to the doctor. While sitting in the office, Lorelai read a baby magazine, while Luke had brought his own copy of Sports Illustrated. They were called back and after weighing in, where Lorelai was told that she had gained 55 pounds during the pregnancy, which was normal for having twins, they were seated in an exam room to wait for the doctor.

The doctor came in and asked, "Okay, so how are we?"

"Fat, uncomfortable, hot. You name it," Lorelai responded.

"Well, lets get you hooked up to the monitor so I can check for movement and the heartbeats." Dr. Zachella instructed as she helped Lorelai into a comfy recliner.

Lorelai got hooked up and they started the machine. Dr. Zachella looked at the results and then got out her stethoscope and put it against Lorelai's round stomach. A concerned look crossed her face and she took the stethoscope out of her ears.

"Let's go have an ultrasound, okay?" She asked as she began unstrapping the monitor belt.

"Is everything okay?" Luke asked, suddenly concerned because of the doctor's reaction.

"Should be fine. I just want to take a look at where the babies are and see how they're acting." Dr. Zachella explained as she walked with Luke and Lorelai to the ultrasound room.

She put some gel on Lorelai's belly and then began to move the handset around, trying to get some good shots of the babies and where they were.

"Well, I have good news. The babies are both head down."

"Good," Lorelai affirmed. "But you still look concerned."

"Well, let's start with the facts. You are now full term. Which is wonderful because not a whole lot of women actually carry twins to term. Because you are full term, the babies are getting bigger by the day. With every passing day now, there is more and more a risk of a C-section."

"What's this mean?" Luke piped up.

"Well, if Lorelai was to be induced and deliver, I see no reason why she couldn't deliver naturally."

"I want drugs." Lorelai said plainly.

"Of course," Dr. Zachella smiled, "since you would be having an induction, we could give you an epidural pretty soon after we begin the induction. Pitocin's a bitch."

"Great. So my choices are, get induced and deliver naturally or wait and probably have to have a C-section." Lorelai asked.

"Basically."

"And when would you want to schedule the induction?" Lorelai questioned.

"Well, normally we would schedule it for a later date, but in your case I think it would be best to deliver today. The babies are healthy and I see no reason to wait."

Lorelai looked at Luke who was still absorbing the information. She squeezed his hand and asked, "Well, what do you think?"

"Me?" Luke asked, "It is your body that has to go through the labor. It should be your decision about which route to take."

"Let's have the babies today." Lorelai answered firmly. "We're ready. They're ready. Let's do it."

"Okay." Luke agreed. "I'll call Rory and your mom."

"And we'll get her a wheelchair to get her up to a room." Dr. Zachella said as she handed Lorelai the final ultrasound. "Now you can compare the pictures with the ones right after they are born."

Luke dialed Rory's cell phone, because Rory had been shopping with Emily for last minute things for the nursery.

"Hello?"

"Rory, hi. It's Luke."

"I know. What's up?"

"Well, we are at the doctor's appointment now and they are going to induce your mom today."

"WHAT?" Rory exclaimed. "Oh my god. Okay. We'll be right there."

"What?" Emily demanded. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

Rory covered the mouthpiece of the phone and answered Emily.

"Everything's fine, Grandma. The doctor just thought that it would be best to induce mom today. So they are getting checked in at the hospital." Speaking into the phone she asked, "Is there anything you or mom need that we can bring you?"

"Well, we have her bag. And the doctor is busy explaining to her that she won't be able to eat or drink during labor, which is causing an uproar, but I can't really think of anything we need."

"Gotcha. We'll be right there. See ya."

"Bye."

Rory hung up and she and Emily nodded in agreement. They walked to the cash register and paid for their purchases.

"Good thing we got the car seats for them today huh?" Rory said as they left the store.

"Absolutely." Emily agreed. "When you leave things to your mother, she waits until the last minute. And unfortunately, it is sometimes too late. It's just too bad your grandfather had to go to New York today for a meeting."

Emily picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hello."

"Richard. It's me. Lorelai is having the babies today. You might want to come to the hospital."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Goodbye."

Emily pressed the end button on her phone as she and Rory set out. They drove to the hospital and walked up to the Labor and Delivery floor with a few bags of things. When they walked into the room, Lorelai looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys. They are just getting ready to start the pitocin and break my water. Good timing."

"Ha. Pitocin. I've read about that. You're going to have a blast." Rory said with an evil grin.

"What? What do you mean?" Lorelai began as the nurse started the IV drip.

Dr. Zachella walked in and asked everyone except Luke to either turn around or leave the room while she broke the bag of waters. Rory and Emily smiled and said they would be right outside.

Lorelai's face took on a queasy look as she felt the water rush out of her body. "Ewww. That feels gross." She told Luke.

"It looks gross." Luke told her, kissing her on the top of the head. "But isn't it worth the outcome?"

"Definitely."

Rory and Emily walked back into the room and within 5 minutes Lorelai was writhing in pain, begging for drugs.

"PLEEEEEEEASE! Give it to me! I can't do this." She cried.

Luke held her hand while Emily walked to the nurses desk to inquire about the epidural.

A nurse, looking slightly worn, came back to the room with Emily. She measured Lorela's progress, and when measuring her at 3 centimeters dialated, ordered the epidural.

Dr. Lee came in to administer the epidural, and as he helped Lorelai take a few deep breaths after the IV was in her back, she smiled at him and said, "If I wasn't married, I would ask you to marry me.

He laughed and told her, "If I wasn't gay, I'd accept."

"I'm lovin you like a two dollar whore."

"I take it that's a good thing?" He asked her with a smile.

After the drugs were in her system, Lorelai felt her whole body relax. Dr. Zachella came in and told her that she was at 4 cm's and that she could take a nap if she wanted, since she would need all of her strength when it was time to push. Lorelai sleepily agreed and closed her eyes.

When she was completely out, Rory walked over to Luke and whispered, "Hey, go get yourself something to eat. This could be a while."

"Are you sure? I mean, if she wakes up I don't want her to think I left her."

"Don't worry. She'll be out for a while. Just grab something downstairs. You can take my cell and I'll call you if it looks like she's going to wake up."

"Okay. Do either of you want anything?"

"We're good. We had just eaten when you called."

Luke left the room to grab a sandwich and when he got back Lorelai was still sleeping peacefully.

When Lorelai woke back up, she felt some pressure on her hips, so she called for the nurse, who came immediately. As the nurse entered the room, she glanced nervously at Emily, who just nodded to her. When Lorelai was examined she was 10 cm dialated and fully effaced.

"Baby #1, ready to go." The nurse told her.

Dr. Zachella was called, and when she entered the room, she began pulling on her gloves. She took the lower end off of the bed, while Luke and Rory helped Lorelai put her feet into the stirrups. The neonatal nurses came in and set up the warming beds for the babies.

Emily walked over to the warming beds and slipped a small yellow bear in one and a small green bear in the other. "Every baby needs a first bear." She told Lorelai, who was looking at her in amazement.

Dr. Zachella brought Lorelai's attention back to her. "You're going to need to focus on me okay. I'll tell you exactly when to push and when to stop. If you listen to me exactly, we'll try to minimize the tearing, okay?"

"Okay." Lorelai whispered, suddenly nervous.

Luke and Rory got on opposite sides of Lorelai and each held a hand. Emily stood at the head of the bed, behind Lorelai and began gently wiping off her forehead.

Dr. Zachella began instructing Lorelai to push, and then stop, breathe, and push. They repeated this pattern over and over until Dr. Zachella finally said, "One more push and the head is out Lorelai. You can do it. Come on now. Push!"

Lorelai pushed until she heard Dr. Zachella shout, "Stop!" and then opened her eyes to see the doctor using suction on something she couldn't see.

"Okay one more half push okay? Go."

Lorelai pushed and felt a great weight come out of her. She heard a loud cry and she looked down and saw a squirming pink blob.

"Congratulations!" Dr. Zachella exclaimed. "It's a boy!"

"A boy." Luke whispered. "I have a son."

Lorelai looked up at Luke, who had tears in his eyes. The neonatal nurses took the baby from Dr. Zachella, who told Lorelai to get ready because the next baby was right there.

Lorelai began the pushing routine again, and 4 minutes later she heard the doctor tell her to stop. She saw Dr. Zachella using the suction once more and was then told to half push one last time. When she pushed, she felt the last bit of weight leave her and heard a tiny cry. She looked at the baby Dr. Zachella now held and asked, "Well? What is it?"

"A girl. Congratulations."

Lorelai smiled and leaned her head back against the pillow. Luke bent over and kissed her. The nurses brought her son over to her arms. Lorelai looked at Luke and asked, "So, what do we name him?"

"It's up to you. I can't think right now."

"How about William Michael Danes. We can call him Michael."

"Sounds good." Luke said with a huge grin.

Little Will began to nurse almost immediately.

Rory laughed and said, "Well, he is obviously a Gilmore. Hungry already."

The nurse then placed their baby girl on Lorelai's chest, where she promptly fell asleep.

"So," Luke asked. "What about a name for our baby girl?"

"Your turn. I picked the last one."

"How about Emily Katherine Danes? We can call her Katie?"

"I like it. Michael and Katie."

Emily and Rory just stood there watching the exchange. They looked at each other and smiled.

Soon after Lorelai was moved to her room, Richard arrived and walked in, his arms filled with balloons, bears, and flowers. He set them down and walked over to Lorelai and kissed her on the head. "I never thought you would make me a grandfather again." He said with a smile. "Thank you."

Lorelai heard a rumble and then snapped her head up and looked around. "Where's my food?" she asked, "I need food. I have been through a major battle involving tremendous exercise. I need food."

Luke smiled and told her that he would be right back. When he returned, he set bags of food down and set up plates for everyone, even handing Emily a knife and fork with which to eat her burger.

The nurses brought the babies in, shortly after everyone had finished eating. They were clean from their first bath, and wrapped tightly in blankets. Emily and Richard gave Lorelai, Rory, and Luke hugs and then left. While Lorelai held both of the babies, Luke and Rory sat on the bed with her and draped their arms around her shoulders.

Lorelai looked at Rory and said, "It's amazing how much our little family grew in just a year huh?"

Rory just nodded and smiled as she tightened her arm around her mom. Luke smiled down at the scene. His beautiful wife and their three children. He would always feel that Rory was his child, just the same as Michael and Katie. He quietly got up, not wanting to disturb them, and got his camera. He took a picture before Lorelai looked up and asked, "What are you doing?"

He put the camera down and walked back over to the bed as he answered her, "I wanted to remember this moment for the rest of my life."

Well guys, just one more chapter. Please R&R. It was your reviews that made this chapter happen.


	22. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but I have thoroughly enjoyed writing about them. Thanks to ASP for creating these wonderful people that have now occupied my thoughts and life for so long.

Previously: We began right after R&R and we saw Luke and Lorelai get together. We saw her need space, and freak out. We saw her finally break down that last wall that was keeping her from having a secure relationship. We saw Luke propose with hear shaped pancakes. We saw their wedding, a subdued, romantic affair that was enjoyed by all in attendance. We saw their honeymoon to Disney World, where Lorelai broke the news to Luke that they were expecting a baby. We followed them to the doctor's visits, where it was confirmed that theirs dreams were coming true; they were having twins. We accompanied Lorelai into labor, as she watched the beginning of two new lives, and a new purpose for her and Luke.

Epilogue:

"Hurry up. Rory will be here soon." Luke called from downstairs.

"I know, I know. I'm coming." Lorelai murmured as she clambered down the stairs. "Where are Michael and Katie?"

"Katie is in her room, and Michael is outside on the porch." Luke told her as he walked over and kissed her on the lips.

They hadn't lost their passion or the intensity of those early days. They had been tamed somewhat, by parenthood. Something that was new to Lorelai since she had not tamed at all while Rory was growing up.

Katie walked out of her room, still struggling to brush her long dark hair. Her bright blue eyes flashed as she complained, "This is it. I'm cutting it off."

Lorelai looked at Luke and smiled, she knew Katie would much rather be in a baseball hat and jeans, but she was dressing up for the special occasion. Lorelai crossed the room to take the brush from her nine year old daughter.

"Here, let me help you." Lorelai told her as she began gently brushing her hair. When she finished, it hung straight down Katie's back.

"Thanks, mom. I don't think I'll ever be able to do it myself."

"Oh, you'll learn. And then you'll have to do mine too, as payback."

Katie looked up at her mother and grinned. "Paybacks are.." and she trailed off as Lorelai shot her a warning glance.

Just then Michael came running inside. "I see the car. They're here."

Luke just smiled at his son and said, "Okay, just calm down. We'll all go out on the porch, okay?"

Luke opened the front door as Rory's SUV pulled up. Lorelai and Katie walked out of the house as Luke walked toward the car.

Rory got out and gave Luke a hug, as Jess got the baby from the backseat. Luke patted him on the shoulder and took the carrier from him. Rory embraced her mother and then Katie and Michael.

"What's up squirt?" she asked Michael.

"Nothing, just have to live with the inherent injustices of the system."

"You being repressed?"

"You know it."

Katie gave Rory a quick smile and then walked over to see the baby.

"She's getting so big. It's like she's grown since we saw you in the hospital."

"Well she has, and I remember when you were that small."

Lorelai walked up to her girls, and said with a grin, "I remember when you both were that small."

Luke carried the baby inside and set the carrier on the kitchen table while he put the finishing touches on lunch.

Everyone followed him into the kitchen and he motioned for them to all grab a drink.

As they stood in the kitchen, Luke cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Ten years ago, I was alone. I had little, if any, hope that I would ever have a family and a happy life. I never dreamed that this day would come, when I would be standing here with my wife, my children, and my grandchildren around me." He then looked at Lorelai who was smiling, and continued, "When I asked you to go with me to Liz's wedding and you said yes, you opened the door to this world. A world I never thought I would be a part of. When you said yes when I asked you to marry me, you made my dreams come true. I could have died then and I would have thought I was as happy as I could ever be. Then our wedding came, and once again, I thought it was the happiest moment of my life, only to be replaced a week later with the moment you told me that I was going to be a father." He then looked at Katie and Michael, "When I saw the two of you, in the early minutes of your lives, I thought that was my happiest moment, only to be replaced by the first time you hugged me, and then said Daddy, and then said, 'I love you, Daddy'." He looked at Rory, "Then you and Jess came to me and told me first that you had decided to get married, and asked me to stand with you at the wedding. But all that paled with the revelation that I was to become a grandfather. Me, the man who was destined to live alone. To be a bachelor forever. I want to thank all of you, Rory, Jess, Lorie, Katie, and Michael, but especially Lorelai. You changed my destiny, and for that I am the happiest man in the world. And I will love you for the rest of my life."

Lorelai's eyes were filled with tears as she crossed the room to embrace Luke. When they kissed, it was a gentle, tender kiss, but one that told of love, understanding, and gratitude. Lorelai smiled at him when they broke the embrace, and said in her usual witty way, "So can we eat now, cause I am starving."

Luke just chuckled and said, "Lunch is served," as he walked to the kitchen table to sit with Lorie. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead as he took her out of her carrier. The rest of the family fixed their plates and joined him at the table. They talked and enjoyed each other's company until it was time to leave for the festival.

Luke still grumbled about it, but deep down he was happy to be attending the Spring festival with his family.

When they arrived, Ms. Patty looked up and smiled when she saw the group walking toward the Gazebo. "It's about time." She thought.

Fade to black.


End file.
